Révolutions
by Bonzai Fluorescent
Summary: Un évènement imprévu va avoir des répercutions considérables sur le Programme Stargate, les hommes et les femmes qui en font partie, et bien plus encore...
1. Big-Bang

Résumé : Un évènement imprévu va bouleverser le programme Stargate, la Terre telle que nous la connaissions, et qui sait, les destinées individuelles des membres de SG1 ?

Note de l'auteur : cette fanfiction, qui sera je l'espère, un projet assez ambitieux, va s'attacher à raconter ce vers quoi la série aurait du évoluer selon moi, et de façon "réaliste" (enfin, on reste dans une série de science-fiction !). Bref, elle commence alors que Jack est encore Colonel. Pas de Mitchell et de Vala donc !

Dans cette optique, sans trop en dévoiler tout de suite, les relations entre les personnages clés de la série seront évidemment explorées comme il se doit (inutile de vous faire un dessin :) ). J'entends néanmoins ne pas progresser trop vite ce qui risquerait de dénaturer tout le projet.

Si vous aimez le ship Sam-Jack (ah, mince, j'ai vendu la mèche !) mais que vous appréciez tout de même d'avoir une histoire consistante autour, et bien je pense que cette fanfiction est faite pour vous.

Assez parlé, en avant !

Chapitre 1

O'Neill referma le plus discrètement possible la fermeture éclair de la tente, rajusta son col et s'étira.

Ah, que sa période de sommeil lui avait paru courte ! Il serait volontiers resté dans son duvet quelques heures de plus, mais il était temps de relever Carter.

Dodelinant de la tête, il s'avança vers le promontoire où ils avaient placé le poste de garde. Situé en haut d'une falaise, celui-ci offrait une vue dégagée sur la plaine située en contrebas. La Porte, bien que située à plusieurs kilomètres de distance, restait visible, ce qui leur permettrait de repérer sans problème toute activation imprévue.

Enfin, pour une mission de relevés d'échantillons minéraux comme celle-ci, il n'y avait guère de souci à se faire, mais on était jamais trop prudent en mission...

Le bruit de ses rangers sur les graviers attira l'attention de Carter, qui se releva promptement du rocher depuis lequel elle montait la garde.

"Repos, Carter."

Jack s'assit sur l'une des bûches qu'ils avaient disposés autour du feu de camp quelques heures plus tôt et invita la jeune femme à en faire de même.

"La nuit a été calme, Carter ?"

"Rien à signaler mon Colonel" sourit son second.

"Bien."

"Un café, monsieur ?"

"Volontiers"

Elle lui tendit une tasse de liquide ambré qu'il but avec reconnaissance. La marche de la veille jusqu'à cette falaise l'avait épuisé, et son quart promettait d'être long. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être sous sa couette, dans son chalet du Minesotta... Mais il n'était certainement pas le seul à être fatigué.

"C'est bon, Carter, je reprends le tour de garde. Vous pouvez y aller..."

Il sourit intérieurement, et plongea son regard dans les flammes.

"Je me sens bien mon Colonel" répondit-elle, l'évitant soigneusement du regard. "Il faut croire que je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher tout de suite".

"C'est vous qui voyez" ajouta t-il à voix basse. Teal'c et Daniel dormaient encore, à quelques mètres...

Il sourit à son tour.

C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude entre eux. Quand l'un relevait l'autre à la fin de son tour de garde, ils restaient toujours à discuter une vingtaine de minutes, parfois plus, de choses et d'autres.

Sans en avoir l'air, ils abordaient parfois lors de leurs discussions des sujets plus personnels que ceux qu'ils abordaient devant d'autres membres du SGC, Daniel et Teal'c compris. Non pas que ceux-ci ne fussent pas des amis dignes de confiance, mais entre eux... et bien, c'était différent, d'une certaine manière.

Il avait ainsi appris les difficultés récentes que Sam rencontrait avec son frère Mark. Celui-ci se faisait de plus en plus distant, et leurs rares échanges téléphoniques devenaient tendus. Cela fait plus de 2 mois qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement.

De son côté, il avait évoqué les récents appels du pied du Pentagone. Rien d'officiel encore, mais un haut-gradé allait bientôt partir à la retraite au Homeworld Security, et il fallait quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

Quelqu'un comme lui.

"Alors Sam, comment se porte votre petit réacteur à Naquadah ?" commença t-il nonchalamment.

C'était l'un des rares moments où il pouvait se permettre ce type de petites transgressions... l'appeler par son prénom. Ce n'était certes pas grand chose, mais ce léger goût d'interdit était assez agréable, surtout quand il s'agissait de son second.

"Et bien mon Colonel" commença t-elle en souriant, "je l'ai reparamétré il y a quelques jours, et je crois qu'il n'a guère apprécié !"

"Hmm... pas de risque de vaporisation du SGC, j'espère, Major ?"

"Non, non, aucun risque, mais c'est assez contrariant, je dois dire..."

"Oh, je ne doute pas que vous arriverez à trouver la solution rapidement."

"Merci, mon Colonel... et puis, le Dr. Felger travaille avec moi sur ce problème."

"Felger ? Il ne risque pas d'aggraver les choses, celui là ?"

"Au contraire, certaines de ses idées sont assez... intéressantes, en fait. Nous n'envisageons pas les problèmes sous le même angle, je crois."

"Mouais... pour moi c'est un danger public..."

"Ne soyez pas si sévère avec lui, mon Colonel. Sous ses dehors extravagants, c'est un bon scientifique."

"Il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, Carter, si vous voulez mon avis."

Il crut voir la jeune femme esquisser un sourire de l'autre côté des flammes.

"Merci... mon Colonel..."

Elle frotta un instant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'air indécis.

"Avez-vous eu des nouvelles du Pentagone ?" demanda t-elle sans préambule.

La promotion.

"Le poste se libère dans 3 mois. Un poste de Général, en fait."

Carter ne dissimula pas sa suprise.

"Waouh ! Enfin, je veux dire," se reprit-elle "félicitations mon Colonel... vous l'avez vraiment mérité."

"Hmmm, je crois surtout qu'ils cherchaient à exfiltrer un vieux de SG-1 pour le remplacer par un plus jeune... ils me recasent, Carter !" plaisanta t-il.

"Vous n'êtes pas vieux, mon Colonel" affirma t-elle d'un ton catégorique. "Et puis, SG-1 ne sera vraiment plus la même sans vous."

Elle détourna la tête. Au-delà des échanges de congratulations et de plaisanteries, il était évident que le départ prochain de Jack lui pesait.

"C'est gentil Carter, mais mes genoux et mon dos ne sont pas du même avis que vous. Je crois que j'ai fait mon temps sur le terrain. Place à la nouvelle génération !" lança t-il d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

"Et... savez-vous qui sera votre successeur ?"

Fixant son second, il reprit une gorgée de café.

"Ils m'ont demandé mon avis, bien entendu, et les candidats ne manquent pas..."

Une bûche s'effrita en émettant un discret craquement au coeur de la nuit.

"J'ai entendu parler d'un certain Cameron Mitchell" commença Sam "...un candidat très compétent".

"Et surtout très arrogant, si vous voulez mon avis, Sam."

Jack posa sa tasse sur le sol moussu près du feu.

"Je ne vois qu'un seul candidat à la fois compétent et légitime pour me succéder, Sam... Vous, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ?"

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

"Je... mon Colonel... C'est..."

C'était inattendu. Inespéré ? SG-1 ne serait bien sûr plus la même sans Jack, mais si c'était elle qui en prenait le commandement, alors, cela signifiait...

"Je comptais vous l'annoncer à notre retour sur Terre, Sam. Mais, bon, inutile de faire durer le suspens plus longtemps. Vous allez être promue Lieutenant-Colonel d'ici deux semaines, et vous me succèderez à la tête de l'équipe."

"Monsieur."

Elle se leva avec une célérité toute martiale et Jack l'imita.

Confuse, elle tendit la main au dessus des flammes en direction de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas absolument pas le geste approprié, mais bizarrement, c'était tout ce qui lui était venue à l'idée.

"Raaaaah, Carter, Carter..."

Jack fit le tour du feu camp, et à la grande surprise de Sam, lui donna une accolade franche et sincère.  
Cette étreinte inattendue n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais venant de son supérieur, une telle démonstration de sentiments était tout à fait... stupéfiante !

Enfin, il ne fallait pas se méprendre sur la nature desdits sentiments. Ils étaient militaires, dans la même chaîne de commandement, et il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux qu'un respect mutuel et sincère... rien de plus. Il était fier et heureux de voir que la carrière de son second se poursuivait sous les meilleurs hospices, voilà tout, songea la jeune femme, légèrement contrariée par ces pensées qui venaient parasiter ce moment de joie.

Ils se rassirent chacun sur leur bûche de part et d'autre du feu.

"Vous l'avez mérité, Carter. Mé-ri-té !" insista Jack. "Je n'allais tout de même pas confier SG-1 au premier venu, non ?"

"Merci mon Colonel" lui répondit Sam, avec un sourire chaleureux. "Mais ce ne sera plus pareil, sans vous, Monsieur" glissa t-elle.

"Oh, vous vous y ferez, Sam, vous vous y ferez" fit Jack. "Et puis, j'aurais bien de quoi m'occuper de mon côté" s'amusa t-il.

"Vous n'avez pas peur de vous ennuyer à Washington ? Je veux dire... je vous vois davantage dans votre élément sur le terrain que derrière un bureau à lire et à rédiger des rapports... Mon Colonel..."

Jack hocha la tête, puis releva les yeux et planta son regard directement dans celui de son second.

"Je n'ai pas encore accepté le poste, Carter".

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Je crois que j'ai assez donné de ma vie à ce pays, et à vrai dire" continua t-il, "j'aimerai profiter un peu de l'existence. Comme vous le dites je ne suis pas fait pour rédiger des rapports derrière un bureau".

Sam pouvait sentir le sang affluer par battements dans ses tempes. Comprenait-elle bien ce qu'il était en train de dire ? N'était-elle pas en train de donner aux paroles de son supérieur un sens qu'elles n'avaient pas ?

"Je vais prendre ma retraite, Sam."

Ses paroles lui firent l'effet d'une bombe. Une bombe dont la déflagration balaya toutes ses certitudes sur son passage.

"J'en ai assez de laisser filer mon existence, de m'effacer derrière le bien du pays, de la planète, de la galaxie ou que sais-je encore. D'autres peuvent me remplacer dans ce rôle. J'ai besoin de temps pour moi. Et certaines choses... certaines choses que je veux... et bien je ne pourrais jamais les avoir en acceptant ce poste de Général à Washington. Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, Sam ?"

Son coeur battait la chamade et son regard restait soudé à celui de son supérieur. Elle n'avait pas rêvé. Pas rêvé du tout. Il était en train de lui dire... d'admettre presque ouvertement...

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Un mot, juste un mot, et...

Le bruit lointain mais bien caractéristique leur fit tourner la tête en même temps.

La Porte était en train de s'activer.

Jack balança le reste du thermos de café sur leur petit feu de camp, et piétina les cendres dans l'espoir de faire disparaître rapidement la fumée restante.

Il empoigna sa radio.

"Teal'c, Daniel, activation non prévue de la Porte, tout le monde sur le pont."

Sam s'était allongée sur l'un des rochers plats qui bordaient la falaise, et scrutait la Porte avec ses jumelles. A cette distance, impossible de voir les symboles sur lesquels les chevrons s'arrêtaient. Et le DHD était orienté dans le mauvais sens. Il ne faudrait pas compter là dessus non plus.

Teal'c sortit au pas de course de sa tente, sa lance jaffa à la main. Daniel, lui, était encore en train de remettre ses lunettes d'équerre, et les rejoignit peu après.

"Vous voyez quelque chose, Carter ?" demanda Jack, qui était instantanément repassé en mode militaire.

Le vortex venait de se former.

"Impossible de distinguer l'adresse mon Colonel... en tout cas personne n'a traversé pour le moment."

Elle gardait ses jumelles pointées sur l'anneau à plusieurs kilomètres de distance. Toujours rien.

Teal'c et Daniel était accroupis à côté d'elle, et Jack fronçait les sourcils.

Leurs 4 radios grésillèrent en même temps.

_"SG-1... est-ce que vous me recevez ?"_

C'était la voix de George Hammond.

Il devait être quelque chose comme 4h du matin sur Terre. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'on réveilla le Général ?

"Ici O'neill, on vous reçoit 3/5."

_"La mission est annulée, Colonel." _La transmission n'était pas très bonne, et ils se rapprochèrent tous de Jack. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

"Pouvez-vous répéter, mon général ? On vous entend très mal ici." Sans doute l'influence des gisements de fer dans les montagnes toutes proches, songea Sam.

_"Je répète Colonel : la mission est annulée, vous rentrez à la base immédiatement."_

"Un problème au SGC, mon Général ?" s'enquit O'neill.

_"Oh, nous n'avons pas été attaqués, si c'est la question que vous vous posez, Jack. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus maintenant. Nous en parlerons au débriefing."_

"Bien reçu mon Général. Retour prévu dans 1h30. O'neill, terminé."

Le grésillement de la radio s'éteignit dans le silence nocturne, seulement perturbé par le bruit de quelques insectes.

"Et bien !" commença Daniel "Voilà qui n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Hammond. Je me demande ce qui se passe là-bas pour..."

"Plus vite nous serons rentrés, plus vite nous le saurons, Space Monkey ! Alors tout le monde rassemble ses affaires, et on y va."

Tandis que Teal'c et Daniel repartaient vers leur tente faire leur paquetage. O'neill se tourna vers Carter et lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Leur discussion devrait attendre, voilà ce que cela signifiait.

Elle inclina la tête et sourit discrètement. Elle comprenait...

Les dernières affaires récupérées et toute trace de leur passage effacée, ils se mirent en route.

Après une marche harassante, surtout pour Sam, qui au final n'avait pas presque pas dormi de la nuit, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la Porte.

"Daniel, composez l'adresse" fit Jack, impassible.

L'horizon se forma enfin devant et eux, O'neill entrant immédiatement le code de sécurité de SG-1.

Le jeune archéologue et Teal'c traversèrent les premiers sans un mot.

Jack soupira, occasionnant un sourire amusé de Carter.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, mon Colonel ?"

"C'est juste que... enfin, vous voyez..." fit-il piteusement en baissant la visière de sa casquette.

Oh ça oui, elle voyait... Si ce maudit George n'avait pas décidé de les contacter à _ce moment précis_...

Elle hocha la tête. Leur heure viendrait.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard complice et s'engouffrèrent dans le vortex.

"Nous recevons le code de SG-1, mon Colonel." annonça Walter.

"Ouvrez l'iris." lui répondit le Colonel Anderson. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle d'embarquement en descendant les marches quatre à quatre.

Les membres de SG-1, derrière qui le vortex venait à peine de se refermer, lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Ils s'attendaient logiquement à voir Hammond, comme de coutume.

"John ?" l'interrogea O'neill en fronçant les sourcils, "où est George ?"

"En salle de briefing", répondit l'autre d'un ton lapidaire, "et il veut vous voir immédiatement. Tous les quatre."

Même Teal'c ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil perplexe.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils laissèrent leurs paquetages et leurs armes aux airmans en faction et se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches, un bruit de conversations de plus en fort se faisait entendre en provenance de la salle de briefing.

Arrivé en haut, Jack n'en crut pas ses yeux : il y avait, au bas mot, au moins 30 personnes agglutinées autour de la table.

Quelques unes, dont Hammond qu'il venait de repérer au fond de la salle, avaient pu s'asseoir, mais la plupart étaient debout. Et au fond, près du Général, n'était-ce pas... le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cirque ?

Lui et ses coéquipiers tentèrent tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin au travers de la foule compacte, recueillant regards impénétrables et hochements de tête graves.

Peinant à rejoindre Hammond au travers de l'attroupement imprévu, Jack poussa un soupir de frustation.

"Pour l'amour du ciel !" explosa t'il, exaspéré, "est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

Le silence soudain qui avait accueilli cette sortie inattendue jeta un froid sur la salle.

"Colonel, SG-1." salua Hammond avec raideur, "on attendait plus que vous."

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas assez dormi, et qui avait bu, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de café. Il se leva.

"Monsieur" répondit O'neill, se mettant aussitôt au garde-à-vous, imité par Sam.

Hammond, les deux mains appuyées sur la table, balaya la salle d'un regard sombre, puis se tourna à nouveau vers O'Neill.

"Ce sont les Russes, Colonel. Ils viennent de rendre public le Programme Porte des Etoiles."

_A suivre. Les reviews sont très appréciées ;-)_


	2. Earthquake

Chapitre 2

"Ce sont les Russes, Colonel. Ils viennent de rendre public le Programme Porte des Etoiles."

Jack sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

C'était impossible. Incroyable. Inenvisageable. Pourquoi les Russes auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ? Non, non, impossible, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Il était en train de rêver. Ou peut-être était-il à nouveau prisonnier d'une de ces simulations extrêmement réalistes auxquelles il avait déjà eu à faire... des ennemis du SGC cherchant à lui extorquer des informations cruciales sur les moyens de défense de la Terre...

Il sentait le sang battre au niveau de ses tempes à coups sourds. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, pas vrai.

Il vit le visage de Carter, blême, regardant fixement Hammond. Teal'c, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait semblait inquiet. Daniel, quand à lui, gardait le visage fermé.

Jack rompit néanmoins le silence pesant qui avait succédé à l'annonce de Hammond :

"Pourquoi ont-ils fait une chose pareille ?"

"Jugez par vous-même", lui répondit Hammond, tout en faisant un geste à l'adresse d'un airman en faction. Celui-ci activa un enregistrement qui fut projeté sur le mur derrière le Général.

La haute silhouette de Boris Kondratiev, Président de la Fédération de Russie, se découpa sur le mur. Manifestement en conférence de presse, entouré d'officiels du Kremlin au visage impassible, il s'adressait à un parterre de journalistes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de tendre leur micro vers lui sans se faire écraser par leurs confrères.

"_...La vérité est que les Américains vous mentent. Ils mentent sur la Tchétchénie, ils mentent sur l'Abkhazie, et..._" L'homme était vraisemblablement très agité. Les tremblements de sa bouche et les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient de son front avaient quelque chose d'étrange et d'hypnotique, chez un homme d'Etat de cette stature.

"_... et ils vous mentent sur l'existence d'une vie extraterrestre_".

Un brouahaha immense commença ça à s'élever dans la salle. Jack pouvait saisir quelques propos en russe émanant de journalistes stupéfaits :_ Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Est-il devenu fou ? Ce ne sont que des conneries !_

L'un des officiels du Kremlin hurla pour réclamer le silence, tant le bruit rendait le discours de Kondratiev inaudible.

Avalant sa salive, celui-ci repris une contenance et se redressa :

"_La vérité est qu'ils possèdent depuis plusieurs années un artefact de construction non humaine, une machine si vous préférez, qui leur permet d'effectuer des voyages vers d'autres planètes. Et ils se sont bien gardé de révéler cette information au grand public._"

Un journaliste russe parvint miraculeusement à se frayer un chemin à travers la forêt de micros : "_Monsieur le Président, depuis quand êtes-vous au courant de l'existence de cet objet ?_"

"_La Fédération de Russie participe activement à ce programme d'exploration depuis plusieurs années_" expliqua Kondratiev "_évidemment, nous souhaitions dévoiler l'information dès le début, mais les Occidentaux ont usé de procédés indignes pour nous en dissuader. Ils souhaitaient garder cette 'Porte des Etoiles' pour leur seul usage et sans aucun contrôle international, ce que nous pouvions pas accepter..._".

Et le brouahaha reprit de plus belle dans la salle de conférence de presse, alors que le président russe éructait diatribe sur diatribe.

C'était donc ça, songea Jack. Nul n'ignorait que Kondratiev se trouvait actuellement dans une position difficile, empêtré dans plusieurs scandales de corruption touchant directement son gouvernement, critiqué au sein de sa propre majorité pour son incapacité à sortir l'économie russe du marasme. Même la propagande outrée du Kremlin ne pouvait plus empêcher sa popularité de s'effriter dangereusement.

L'homme cherchait désespérément un moyen de détourner l'attention des Russes de ses échecs, et comme de coutume, l'Occident en général, et les Etats-Unis en particulier, faisaient des boucs-émissaires parfaits.

Mais l'état de la Russie était si catastrophique que les déclarations nationalistes-xénophobes habituelles, les vols non autorisés d'avions de chasse en territoire européen ou les manoeuvres navales menaçantes au large de l'Alaska ne suffiraient pas, cette fois...

Non, il fallait quelque chose de plus gros, quelque chose de tellement énorme que les médias ne parleraient plus que de ça pendant des semaines. Pendant des mois. Pendant des années.

Il avait donc dévoilé au monde l'information la mieux gardée de la planète : l'existence de la Porte des Étoiles...

Les questions commençaient à fuser en salle de conférence : _Pouvez-vous confirmer que des Russes ont déjà rencontré des extraterrestres ? Sommes nous menacés ? Où est la Porte des Étoiles ?_

Kondratiev termina son discours sans y répondre, puis sortit de la salle sous les crépitements des flashs, rendus quasiment inaudibles par le bruit des conversations.

Hammond fit signe d'éteindre l'enregistrement.

"Ce discours a été prononcé il y a cinq heures, Colonel. Inutile de vous dire que dans ce laps de temps, les bourses mondiales ont commencé à dévisser, des mouvements de panique ont eu lieu un peu partout sur la planète, et de véritables exodes hors des grandes villes ont commencé."

O'neill hocha la tête. Évidemment, les gens avaient peur. Non... ils étaient véritablement terrifiés de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls dans l'univers, et, bien que cela sembla complètement extravagant aux yeux de ceux qui connaissaient déjà le Programme Stargate, la population craignait une attaque extraterrestre imminente.

Kondratiev s'était manifestement borné, pour le moment, à révéler l'existence de la Porte, construite par une intelligence non terrienne, et la possibilité d'effectuer des voyages interstellaires qu'elle offrait. Mais si jamais il parlait davantage...

"Je n'imagine même pas ce que cela va donner quand ils apprendront l'existence des Goa'Ulds..." dit Jack en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

"Ils ne l'apprendront pas." fit une voix grave derrière Hammond.

Le Secrétaire d'Etat à la Défense rajusta ses lunettes et se leva. L'homme avait beau être chauve et un peu enrobé, sa haute stature et sa voix de stentor avait vite fait de poser son autorité.

"L'ambassadeur de Russie est ce moment même convoqué à la Maison-Blanche", continua t-il "et nous faisons jouer tout nos contacts à Moscou pour dissuader Kondratiev de poursuivre ses révélations. Il n'est d'ailleurs guère dans son intérêt de générer davantage de panique. En tout cas pour le moment..."

Hammond fit signe de faire sortir toutes les personnes présentes, pour la plupart des diplomates et des militaires. La salle se vida rapidement, à l'exception de lui-même, SG-1 et du secrétaire d'Etat.

"On ne peut pas mentir. Maintenant que les gens savent pour l'existence de la Porte, on ne doit pas leur cacher la vérité... Ils ont le droit de savoir."

Daniel venait de sortir du silence dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis l'annonce d'Hammond.

"Daniel, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat..." commença Sam.

"Clairement, non, Daniel, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous voulez déclencher un chaos généralisé ?" renchérit Jack.

"Écoutez, ce n'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit, Jack..."

"Je crois qu'ils ont raison, Daniel Jackson. Dévoiler aussi rapidement l'existence des Goa'ulds, ainsi que des autres ennemis de la Tau'ri, me semble être une chose très imprudente."

Le secrétaire d'Etat hocha la tête.

"Ne pas en dire plus pour le moment me paraît une sage décision." L'homme semblait épuisé. "Si vous le voulez bien, nous en resterons là pour le moment. Je suis attendu demain matin, ou plutôt devrais-je dire tout à l'heure, à Washington. Le Président doit décider des suites à donner à cette _agression_ des Russes."

Il serra la main des quatre membres de SG-1 et d'Hammond, puis sortit sans plus de cérémonies.

Le Général soupira. Comme ses quatre subordonnés, il n'ignorait pas qu'outre le choc et la stupéfaction provoqués par cette annonce, les relations entre Washington et Moscou allaient se tendre sérieusement...

"SG-1, vous avez bien mérité une bonne nuit de sommeil, ou ce qu'il en reste... Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Les jours qui s'annoncent vont être décisifs pour notre Programme, et je préfèrerais vous savoir en forme pour affronter la tempête qui s'annonce."

"A vos ordres, mon général !" fit Jack en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

"Repos, Colonel. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit."

Hammond sortit rapidement, laissant les quatre membres de SG-1 seuls dans la salle de briefing, qui semblait tout d'un coup étrangement vide.

Le bruit des pas du général se tut au loin.

"Bon..." commença Jack en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait à ça."

Les yeux dans le vide, Sam hocha machinalement la tête.

"Je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir du Programme ni des équipes SG. Mais je peux vous dire une chose : Les quelques ennemis que nous avions déjà sur Terre ne vont pas rater cette occasion de nous nuire, et nous devons nous attendre à être sacrément secoués par les turbulences, si vous me passez l'expression."

Il regarda tour à tour ses 3 coéquipiers.

"Maintenant, tout le monde au lit."

Teal'c, Daniel, et enfin Sam s'éclipsèrent. Celle-ci marqua une pause devant l'escalier, et se retourna vers Jack. Leur situation particulière venait de se compliquer singulièrement.  
_Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?_ avait-elle l'air de dire. Elle s'était néanmoins abstenue de tout commentaire et avait simplement soufflé un "bonne nuit, mon Colonel..." avant de disparaître.

Seul dans la salle de briefing, O'Neill s'approcha de la fenêtre qui le séparait de la salle d'embarquement et contempla la Porte.

Le monde allait changer.

_A Suivre..._

_Merci aux reviewers, vos commentaires positifs me donnent envie de continuer :)_


	3. Chapitre 3

_"Malgré les controverses entourant le choix de la date de commencement (découverte de la Porte à Gizeh, première traversée par Ernest Littlefield, ou par l'équipe de Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill,), les sources sont unanimes quant à la dénomination de cette période de l'histoire humaine : dès la fin du XXIe siècle, on l'appela communément Ère Galactique._

Koreb Forand, _Une Histoire de l'Humanité, _2554.

* * *

Sam se frotta les yeux et s'étira longuement. Dieu que le retour au pas de charge de la veille avait été douloureux !

Enfin, les courbatures étaient le cadet de ses soucis, songea t-elle, alors que les derniers évènements lui revenait en mémoire. Il était d'ailleurs sûrement grand temps de se lever...

Son réveil affichait 11h35. Inutile de dire qu'elle était largement en retard par rapport à son planning habituel, mais à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas de mission prévue aujourd'hui, pas de briefing ou autre réunion, et de toute façon, vues les circonstances...

Elle prit une rapide douche, s'habilla puis se dirigea vers le mess. Daniel, Teal'c et Jack étaient déjà attablés, le regard fixé sur l'un des écrans de télévision qui diffusait une chaîne d'information. Chargeant un petit plateau (céréales, jus d'orange, et une coupe de Jello), elle les rejoignit.

"Sam" salua simplement Daniel.

Teal'c inclina la tête.

"Ah, Carter, on attendait plus que vous..." commença Jack en finissant une cuillerée de Froot Loops. "Je vous laisse deviner quel est _le_ sujet qui passionne Fox News aujourd'hui...".

Oh, ça, il n'y avait guère besoin de deviner. La présentatrice blonde et son acolyte en costume-cravate devisaient longuement sur la révélation de l'existence de la Porte au Monde, sur un ton mi-stupéfait, mi-scandalisé. Derrière eux se succédaient les images du Secrétaire Général de l'ONU en train de discourir à la tribune des Nations Unies, des émeutes à Los Angeles, du flux continu de diplomates et d'hommes politiques entrant et sortant de la Maison Blanche... On trouvait également des plans montrant quelques illuminés de mouvements New Age, qui, sentant venir la fin du monde, s'étaient réunis à Stonehenge pour prier et chanter. Les journalistes laissèrent ensuite la parole à leurs correspondants en Europe. Leur collègue parisien s'effaça pour montrer la Tour Eiffel, et, devant elle, le Champs de Mars, envahi de citoyens portant des bougies.  
Un bandeau défilant en bas de l'écran précisait que la Bourse de New York était temporairement suspendue.

Le monde devenait fou, songea Sam. Il n'était définitivement pas préparé pour ça, et il devenait fou.

Et eux, dans tout ça ? SG-1, comme toutes les autres équipes SG d'ailleurs, allait très probablement être confinée à la base jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Exceptées les missions urgentes, il semblait évident que Washington aurait désormais son mot à dire, et qu'au-delà des considérations morales, géopolitiques ou même militaires...

_"- Nous sommes en direct du Laboratoire National de Los Alamos au Nouveau-Mexique. Cheryl, vous avez avec vous le Dr. Roy Harlow, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est exact. Dr. Harlow, vous êtes un expert reconnu dans le domaine de la production d'énergie, et avez d'ailleurs participé à la mise au point de plusieurs technologies innovantes récemment...  
__ \- En effet. C'est le principal sujet d'études de mon équipe, ici, à Los Alamos.  
\- Comme nous tous, vous avez, je suppose était stupéfait par l'annonce du président russe cette nuit.  
\- Euh... Oui, on peut dire ça. En tant que citoyen américain, je suis assez éberlué. Mais en tant que scientifique, je dois vous dire que je trouve cette annonce tout à fait excitante ! Clairement, cela va bouleverser la technologie telle que la connaissons. Les transports, l'énergie... la médecine..."  
\- Ah, hum, oui, l'énergie, justement, parlons-en un peu ! D'après vous, Dr. Harlow, combien cette 'Porte des Etoiles" consomme t-elle ?  
\- Eh bien... c'est difficile à dire en fait. Cela dépend de plusieurs paramètres. Si cet objet permet de voyager de planète en planète comme l'a dit Kondratiev, on peut supposer qu'il a été conçu pour faire passer plusieurs personnes à la fois, du matériel aussi... Donc il est doit être assez volumineux, je suppose. Quand à son principe de fonctionnement, c'est un mystère à l'heure actuelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble clair que faire voyager de la matière sur des distances de plusieurs centaines, voire plusieurs milliers d'années-lumières requiert une grande quantité d'énergie...  
\- Pourriez-vous nous fournir une estimation, Dr. Harlow ?  
\- Ecoutez, sans en savoir davantage sur l'appareil, il est très difficile de dire comb...  
\- Je crois que nos spectateurs aimeraient avoir une évaluation rapide. Rien de définitif, disons juste une idée."_

Harlow soupira et se gratta le crâne. C'était de toute évidence un scientifique sérieux, mais il s'était fait prendre au piège de l'interview, et ne pouvait plus guère reculer. Sam reposa sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

_"- Je crois qu'on peut dire que la Porte des Etoiles doit consommer plusieurs millions... non, plusieurs milliards de MegaWatts.  
_ \- _Par mois ?  
\- Non, je veux dire... à chaque fois qu'on l'utilise, enfin, si tant est que cet objet puisse être éteint ou allumé."_

L'envoyée spéciale de Fox News hocha la tête d'un air entendu, manifestement satisfaite de la réponse que le scientifique avait donnée.

_"- Hum, cela doit coûter excessivement cher au contribuable américain, non ?  
\- Euh... oui, certainement, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le suj...  
\- Merci pour votre contribution Dr. Harlow. C'était Cheryl Harper, en direct de Los Alamos"._

Les deux présentateurs de la Fox embrayèrent ainsi sur le coût économique très certainement exorbitant de l'exploitation de la Porte. Le Président démocrate autorisait ces folles dépenses alors que de nombreux Américains peinaient à se nourrir correctement, n'est-ce pas, et...

Sam se leva, exaspérée. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que le monde connaissait l'existence de la Porte, et déjà les journalistes trouvaient le moyen de dénigrer le Programme à des fins politiques ? Sérieusement ?

Elle se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

"Je serai dans mon laboratoire, si vous me cherchez." lança t-elle tout en s'éloignant.

* * *

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et s'affala sur sa chaise de bureau. Chez elle, épuisement et énervement ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.

Elle attrapa un tournevis et le fit tourner machinalement dans ses mains, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

La révélation de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles au public n'avait toujours été qu'une espèce d'éventualité lointaine, improbable. Une discrète ombre à la périphérie de son champ de vision à laquelle elle ne prêtait même plus attention.

Bêtement, elle avait toujours cru que leur vie à Cheyenne Mountain continuerait indéfiniment de la même façon.  
D'expéditions scientifiques en missions suicide, de défaites amères en victoires héroïques. De morts en résurrections - Daniel pouvait en témoigner, et de trahisons en alliances fructueuses.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.  
7 ans. 7 ans qu'elle vouait sa vie au programme Stargate. Qu'elle se donnait corps et âme à l'Air Force pour protéger la Terre. Et voilà comment ces maudits journalistes la remerciaient !

Elle reposa violemment le tournevis sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle était beaucoup trop énervée pour parvenir à faire quoi que ce soit de productif aujourd'hui. Après tout, malgré les événements récents, la vie ne s'arrêtait pas complètement à Cheyenne Mountain, et elle avait plusieurs expériences en cours...

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil morne au réacteur à Naquadah, qui attendait sagement au fond de la pièce, et soupira profondément. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'être efficace. Si seulement le Colonel pouvait faire un saut dans son labo, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Et voilà. Voilà que ses pensées dérivaient encore vers _lui_...

Leur discussion de la veille ne remontait même pas à 24 h, et pourtant elle semblait avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité ! Elle était un peu passée au second plan après ce qui s'était passé à leur retour sur Terre, mais maintenant que Sam avait pu profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil...

Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus par l'appel du SGC ?  
Sam n'avait pas besoin de laisser son imagination vagabonder pendant des heures pour envisager quelques scénarios pas très catholiques...

Certes, Daniel et Teal'c dormait à quelques mètres d'eux la veille... mais qui sait...  
Elle sentit confusément l'envie lui monter aux joues et se mordit les lèvres de désir.

C'était parfaitement ridicule ! N'avait t-elle donc rien de mieux à faire que de fantasmer sur son supérieur, seule dans son bureau ? Pire qu'une gamine de 14 ans...

Evidemment, ses sentiments pour Jack O'Neill ne dataient pas d'hier, mais elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas les laisser interférer dans son travail, et à ne jamais rien laisser transparaître. Enfin, presque jamais, songea t-elle en repensant au test Zatar'c.

Il avait semblait assez clair à l'époque que lesdits sentiments étaient partagés. Mais c'était elle-même qui lui avait dit que _"rien de tout cela ne doit sortir de cette pièce"_...

Peut-être avait-il changé d'avis depuis ? Et si elle avait mal interprété ses propos de la veille ? Et si ...

Stop !

Ce n'était pas en ruminant des probabilités, des hypothèses et des conjectures qu'elle aurait des réponses à ses interrogations. Mais les évènements de la veille avait sérieusement rebattu les cartes, et il fallait être honnête : ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour laisser ses sentiments prendre le pas sur tout le reste.

Elle soupira, se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure sur l'horloge numérique accrochée au mur.  
Elle avait encore du travail. Beaucoup de travail...


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : _J'ai "enfin"_ _réussi à publier la suite. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Certains d'entre vous ne sont peut-être pas très friands des considérations géopolitiques exposées dans la fic, mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas écrire ce genre d'histoire en restant centrée uniquement sur ce qui se passait au SGC :). N'ayez crainte, tout cela va se recentrer sur nos protagonistes préférés._

_Merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses, les critiques bonnes comme mauvaises m'aident à m'améliorer :)_

_§§§_

_Ford Tachyon édition limitée technologie AntiGrav(c). Le ciel n'est plus la limite._

Publicité Ford, 2054

§§§

Jack tapota machinalement son crayon sur la feuille, considérant les quelques lignes qu'il avait déjà écrites.

Ce n'était pas sensé être si difficile, non ?

Il ratura une phrase, remplaça quelques mots par endroits et ajouta une ou deux plaisanteries convenues. Bon, l'ensemble n'était pas trop mal. Plutôt bien écrit, et parfaitement adapté à l'ordre du jour. Un discours conventionnel, en somme. Mais il lui semblait qu'il manquait... comme un petit quelque chose. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Jetant rapidement un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il soupira. Il était temps d'y aller, ou il allait finir par être en retard !

Une dernier check-up s'imposait. Il plia le papier en quatre et le fourra dans la poche de son uniforme. Le miroir l'attendait sagement au fond de ses quartiers. Uniforme repassé impec, ok. Absence d'épi dans les cheveux, ok. Chaussures cirées nickel-chrome, ok. Sourire ultra-bright... ok ! Bon, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de feu Martouf sur ce dernier point, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien quand les circonstances l'exigeaient.

"Et bien il n'y a plus qu'à, Jack !" fit-il pour lui-même en pivotant sur ses talons.

§§§

"Mon Colonel !"

"Walter ? Faites vite, je suis pressé !" répondit Jack alors qu'il marchait à vive allure vers la salle d'embarquement.

"Justement mon Colonel, c'est à propos de cela. Le Général vous fait savoir qu'il est convoqué de toute urgence en réunion avec les chefs d'Etat-Major à Washington, et qu'il ne pourra donc pas assister à la cér..."

"Raaaaaah ! ça ne va même pas durer une demie-heure, Walter..."

"Il est parti il y a 20 minutes, mon Colonel."

"Ah." fit Jack tout en pressant le pas, le malheureux Walter Harriman tentant de rester à sa hauteur. "Veut-il que l'on reporte ?"

"Non mon Colonel, il a dit, je cite, que vous sauriez 'très bien vous débrouiller tout seul'..."

"C'est gentil de sa part !"

"C'est donc vous qui dirigerez la cérémo..."

"Merci, Walter, j'avais compris ! Autre chose ?"

"Vous aurez besoin de ça, monsieur" fit Walter en lui remettant une boîte carrée, alors qu'ils arrivaient en salle d'embarquement.

Jack se dirigea vers le pupitre qui avait été installé en haut de la rampe d'accès à la Porte, et vérifia rapidement le contenu de la boîte. Tout était là... Parfait.

Les principaux officiers du SGC étaient déjà arrivés, fiers comme des coqs dans leurs uniformes d'apparât... Mais ne l'était-il pas lui-même, au fond ?

Rajustant nonchalamment sa cravate, il tenta d'oublier la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge. C'était un jour spécial, et il était fier. Tellement fier... SG-1 serait entre de bonnes mains.

Il sortit discrètement son discours de sa poche et le plaça sur le pupitre. Evidemment, il avait été écrit alors que George était sensé diriger la cérémonie, ce qui changeait quelque peu la donne. Peut-être que s'il modifiait légèrement le début...

C'est alors que les murmures des officiers se turent. Il leva les yeux, et sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Ravissante, magnifique, éblouissante ! Ce cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas vu Carter en uniforme de cérémonie, et il avait presque oublié à quel point celui-ci lui allait à ravir. Samantha Carter en treillis, c'était déjà quelque chose, mais en grand uniforme... Quelle femme !

Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il n'était pas là pour admirer le physique sculptural de son second, mais pour lui remettre une promotion largement méritée :

Aujourd'hui, le Major Carter devenait Lieutenant-Colonel de l'US Air Force.

Elle vint se positionner à sa gauche sur la rampe d'embarquement, souriante. La scène avait un petit air de déjà vu, nota t-il avec amusement.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au papier qui trônait sur le pupitre. Maintenant que Carter se tenait devant lui, droite comme un I, les phrase qu'il avait écrites lui semblait tellement banales, si dénuées de sens comparées aux accomplissements de la jeune femme.

Il releva finalement la tête, et décida de faire fit de ce qu'il avait préparé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un héros ?" commença t-il en balayant la salle du regard. "Un héros est à la fois un exemple à suivre, celui qui par ses actions exalte les vertus de courage et d'engagement au service des autres. C'est aussi celui qui apporte la lumière quand il n'y a plus que l'obscurité. L'espoir quand tout semble perdu..."

Il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à la jeune femme et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.  
"La main tendue quand vous peinez à vous relever, et le réconfort quand vous croyez avoir échoué..."

Carter commençait à rougir légèrement.

"Nous sommes réunis ici pour honorer une véritable héroïne. Ni, moi, ni aucun de ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui dans cette salle ne serions encore vivants sans le courage et la ténacité du Major Samantha Carter... Combien de fois a t-elle sauvé cette base, la Terre, ou même la Galaxie toute entière ?"

C'était lui, ou bien l'air commençait à avoir une odeur légèrement ionisée... ?

"Je pourrais vous faire la liste de toutes ses actions d'éclat sur le champ de bataille, mais ce serait oublier que c'est aussi grâce à son brillant esprit scientifique que le Major nous a si souvent sorti du pétrin..."

Jack stoppa son discours, et vit que Carter fronçait les sourcils. L'air sentait _vraiment_ l'électricité.

Il n'allait quand même pas lui refaire le coup... Ah non, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Non non non non non !

Il ferma les yeux dans le flash du lumière aveuglante...

§§§

SWIIIIIIIIIIIF

"Salutations, O'neill."

... et les rouvrit sur Thor, visiblement en grande forme. Enfin, pour un Asgard, il avait l'air en forme.

"Raaah, par pitié, Thor, vous ne pourriez pas prévenir à l'avance, quand vous faites ça ?"

"Je ne comprends pas, O'Neill."

"J'étais occupé, là. C'était vraiment pas le moment !"

"J'en suis désolé, O'Neill."

"La prochaine fois, prenez rendez-vous avec ma secrétaire, je vous prie."

"... ?"

"Bah, je plaisantais, Thor ! Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette... subite téléportation ?"

"Le Conseil Asgard a eu vent des changements qui se produisent en ce moment sur Terre, O'Neill. Nous sommes inquiets."

"Oh."

"Il y a eu des morts."

"Nous ne pouvons pas tout contrôler, j'en ai peur."

"Non, mais vous pouvez empêcher la situation de dégénérer d'avantage."

"Comment ?"

"Les Terriens ont besoin d'un leader derrière qui se rassembler, O'Neill. Montrez leur la voie."

"Ecoutez, Thor, ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça... Je suis à deux doigts de prendre ma retraite."

"Votre retraite ?"

"Et bien, vous savez... quand on arrête de travailler, qu'on profite de la vie, tout ça..."

"Je ne connais pas ce concept."

"Vraiment ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez !"

Cette conversation commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous retirer maintenant, O'Neill. La Terre à besoin de vous."

"N'exagérez pas. Il y a des centaines de personnes tout à fait capables de..."

"Mais aucune qui ne connait les enjeux galactiques aussi bien que vous, Colonel. Par ailleurs, il me semble évident que les Asgards, aussi bien que les Tok'ras ou les Jaffas, préféreront traiter avec vous et le reste de SG-1 plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre."

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Thor. Je ne suis pas le Président des Etats-Unis, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas lui qui commande à tous les peuples de la Terre, à ce que je sache."

L'Asgard resta silencieux un instant et inclina la tête, semblant réfléchir.

"Les humains sont très attachés aux symboles, je crois. Vous êtes l'un des principaux artisans de l'Alliance entre la Terre et les autres peuples de la Galaxie, Colonel. A ce titre, votre puissance symbolique est très importante. Le reste importe peu."

"Thor, il n'est pas question que j'aille sur le devant de la scène, ce n'est pas ma nature. Pas question que je joue les héros !"

"Je vous invite à réfléchir sur cette question Colonel. Il faut parfois faire passer l'intérêt du groupe avant le sien."

"Je..."

Le flash lumineux ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

§§§

Thor l'avait téléporté dans la salle de briefing, totalement déserte. La salle d'embarquement avait également été vidée.

Cette discussion l'avait franchement secoué. Thor se mêlait donc ouvertement des affaires terriennes, et son ton moralisateur ne lui avait guère plu.

Certes, il devait reconnaître que les paroles de l'Asgard contenaient une part de vérité, et c'était ce qui le gênait le plus. L'envie de prendre sa retraite le tenaillait, avec les conséquences prévisibles que cela aurait sur sa relation avec Sam, mais d'un autre côté, il fallait être honnête : il ne pouvait pas se dérober à ses responsabilités.

Il soupira, passant ses mains sur son visage. Il remarqua alors sur la table de la salle de briefing la boîte que lui avait confiée Walter.

Il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

§§§

_Toc Toc Toc_

_"Carter ? Je peux entrer ?" _

Sam se leva au quart de tour. Immédiatement après la subite disparition de Jack, elle avait eu le réflexe d'aller vérifier la signature énergétique enregistrée par les senseurs de la base. Cette signature ne laissait peu de doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait des Asgards, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de ronger son frein, durant une petite demi-heure qui lui avait paru interminable.

"Oui, mon Colonel!"

Elle rajusta machinalement son uniforme alors que Jack fermait discrètement la porte du laboratoire. Dans la pénombre de la pièce éclairée seulement par sa lampe de bureau, elle le vit s'appuyer un instant sur le chambranle d'une main, tenant une boîte de l'autre, l'air préoccupé. Il était encore en grand uniforme.

"Bon... Désolé d'avoir du m'absenter Carter... Je crois que ça commence à devenir une habitude" fit-il piteusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser mon Colonel... je suppose que ce bon vieux Thor a encore oublié de prévenir ?"

"Bingo, Major ! Ou, plutôt, devrais-je dire, Lieutenant-Colonel ?"

Sam sourit de bon coeur.

"Je ne suis pas encore effectivement promue, mon Colonel", fit-elle remarquer en attrapant du bout des doigts l'une des feuilles de chêne dorées qui ornaient son col.

"Exact. C'est pourquoi j'ai amené ceci".

Jack ouvrit délicatement le coffret de bois qu'il avait amené.

Les 4 insignes de Lieutenant-Colonel (des feuilles de chêne de couleur argent) brillaient sur le velour noir.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de terminer mon discours, tout à l'heure." commença t-il tout en défaisant méthodiquement les anciens insignes de la jeune femme.

Les épaules, puis le col. Sam sentit son coeur manquer un battement alors que les mains de Jack frôlaient sa gorge.

"... je serais bien en peine de le reprendre là où je me suis arrêté, mais je veux que vous sachiez... Carter... que ce ne sont pas des propos creux. Vous êtes vraiment une héroïne. Pour le SGC... Pour la planète..."

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le "pour moi" dépassait clairement les limites. Ils le savaient tous les deux.

Sam l'observa, boutonnant un insigne, puis l'autre sur ses épaules. Il luttait manifestement pour se concentrer, et ses doigts tremblaient.

La tension qui les habitait tous les deux atteignit son paroxysme alors que Jack mettait en place les deux derniers insignes sur le col de son uniforme.  
Ils étaient seuls dans le laboratoire. Pas de public, pas de regards étrangers. Et il était _très _proche. Beaucoup trop proche.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, imaginant ce qui se passerait "si"...

Ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser enfiévré. Jack qui la plaquait contre le mur. Ses propres doigts déboutonnant à la hâte l'uniforme de son supérieur. Puis...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, les joues légèrement rosies. Jack venait juste de réussir à poser le dernier insigne, mais gardait toutefois le col de son uniforme entre ses deux doigts.

"Félicitations, Colonel... il va falloir que je m'habitue à vous appeler comme ça." plaisanta t-il.

"Moi aussi, Monsieur." répondit-elle en souriant alors que les papillons dans son estomac se faisaient de plus en plus insistants.

La scène commençait à devenir vraiment étrange. Jack n'avait pas reculé d'un pouce, et continuait à jouer avec l'un de ses insignes de col. Son regard dériva lentement des yeux de Sam vers ses lèvres.

Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer.

Voilà, il allait l'embrasser.

Enfin. Il n'avait qu'à franchir le petit espace qui les séparait, et...

Il était tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Sa main avait déserté son col pour venir se poser sur sa joue.  
Depuis leur discussion de l'autre jour, il n'y avait plus eu entre eux le moindre propos ambigu, plus de sous-entendu à peine voilé. Pas le moindre petit flirt comme ils se le permettaient parfois. A tel point qu'elle s'était demandé à plusieurs reprises si elle n'avait pas mal interprété leur discussion. Mais maintenant...

Plus que quelques millimètres. Les lèvres de Jack frôlaient quasiment les siennes, mais il semblait hésiter, alors que son pouce entamait un ballet hypnotique sur sa pommette.

"Mon Colonel..."

Le son de sa propre voix tremblante d'envie la surpris presque, et il lui sembla voir un voile de tristesse passer dans le regard de Jack.  
Celui-ci tourna finalement la tête, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la femme.

"Je suis désolé Sam... je ne peux pas..." souffla t-il à son oreille.

Et il partit sans ménagement, la laissant en plan dans son laboratoire. Comme ça, sans autre forme de cérémonie

Sam s'affala contre son bureau et posa une main sur ses lèvres, aussi stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer que par ce qui ne s'était justement _pas_ passé.

Sa jauge de frustration venait de remonter à son niveau maximal, et ce au moins pour quelques années !

A quoi jouait-il ?

Il fallait qu'elle analyse la situation. Oui, voilà, une approche rationnelle. C'était la bonne façon de procéder. Surtout, ne pas déprimer. Il y avait forcément une raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il semblait à deux doigts de franchir le pas, et puis... _"Je ne peux pas"_. Bon.

Elle soupira un grand coup, tentant de faire redescendre les battements de son coeur à un niveau plus habituel, et entreprit de se concentrer sur une tâche qui lui permettrait d'évacuer la tension. Quelques rapports de missions à rédiger, par exemple...

Inutile de dire que ses prochaines nuits allaient être émaillées de rêves quelque peu épicés.

_Une petite review ? :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous les revieweurs, vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir :)  
MM : Cela fait une paye que je n'ai pas relu Fondation, où l'on trouve effectivement ce genre de procédé, et c'est en fait surtout à la série Dune de Frank Herbert que je pensais en l'utilisant :). Merci pour les encouragements._

_J'en profite au passage pour faire une petite (grosse !) dédicace à Hito76, dont les écrits sont pour moi la référence en matière de fanfiction Stargate, une source d'inspiration inépuisable, et un modèle certain. Si jamais tu passes par là... :)_

§§§

_"Cela n'a pas été simple, au début, bien sûr. Mais dès lors que le Programme d'Expansion Coloniale a été mis en place, les problèmes de surpopulation comme de chômage furent rapidement réglés. Imaginez cela, un millier de planètes nouvelles à disposition de l'humanité !"_

Tarsis Obara _in_ "Tau'ri : les étoiles en héritage", 2322

§§§

Jack claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa choir sur son lit.

Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait suffit qu'il baisse sa garde quelques secondes, et le fragile équilibre qu'il s'était efforcé de mettre en place durant les 7 dernières années venait de voler en éclat. Certes, il n'avait pas embrassé son second (sur la joue, ça ne comptait pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?), mais c'était tout comme... Il pouvait encore voir la lueur du désir naissant dans les yeux de Carter, ses lèvres entrouvertes à quelques millimètres à des siennes. Il ressentait encore la douceur de sa peau sous sa main. Et ces mots, ces deux simples mots... _"Mon Colonel"._

Était-il seulement possible les prononcer avec une telle sensualité ?

Il avait suffit d'un simple moment de relâchement pour que ses sentiments débordent les digues qu'il avait érigées entre lui et Carter. Et le plus stupéfiant dans tout cela... était la réaction de Carter. Si seulement elle l'avait repoussé, éconduit... frappé, même ! Oui, si seulement elle lui avait mis une bonne gifle, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place... Mais non.

Elle en avait envie tout autant que lui, et là était le drame.

Partagé entre le regret de s'être laissé aller dans un instant de faiblesse et la frustration de ne pas avoir été plus loin, Jack plaqua son oreiller contre son visage.

Avant, les choses étaient très simples. Il y avait ce "truc" entre lui et Carter. Ce soupçon d'attirance mutuelle, cette légère étincelle. Ce "truc" que ni lui ni Carter ne pouvaient se permettre, et qui avait été consciencieusement maintenu sous contrôle par les deux parties pendant plusieurs années.

Tellement sous contrôle qu'il en était venu à douter plusieurs fois des sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard. Oh, il était bien conscient que cela était assez malvenu de sa part, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien se passer entre eux, et que Carter ne lui appartenait pas, mais quelque part... Il lui appartenait totalement.

Malgré cela, il savait que toute relation était impossible entre eux tant qu'ils seraient dans la même chaîne de commandement, et se contentait donc de garder le "truc" bien au chaud, dans un coin de son esprit. Facile, non ?

Cependant, la perspective de la retraite approchant à grands pas, il avait lancé un petit "ballon d'essai", un soir, près du feu de camp. Juste avant que George Hammond ne les contacte et ne bouleverse la situation. C'était il y a tout juste deux semaines, et il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au regard que Sam lui avait envoyé ce soir là. Était-ce de l'espoir qu'il avait vu naître dans ses yeux ?

Comme Thor le lui avait fait remarquer à peine une heure plus tôt, il ne pouvait pas se dérober à ses responsabilités. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que leur monde connaissait l'un de ses plus grands bouleversements.

Mais cette nuit là, sous des cieux étranger à des milliers d'années-lumières de chez eux, le regard chaud de Sam avait rallumé l'étincelle, et malgré ses efforts, il lui avait été totalement impossible de l'éteindre.

Oh, il avait bien tenté d'étouffer le feu naissant, mais les quelques regards ambigus échangés à la dérobée depuis lors avec Carter l'avaient fait se sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Et alors que la donne avait totalement changé, il avait fini par commettre cette grossière erreur : se retrouver seul avec elle, si proche... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ?!

Il ne savait comment il avait, au dernier moment, réussi à dévier son baiser vers la joue de la jeune femme. Quel trésor de volonté il avait pu déployer pour se détourner des lèvres si attirantes de son second. Mais même s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout... la simple sensation de ses lèvres contre la peau de Carter... c'était juste...

"Oh, pitié, Jack..." se maudit-il à voix haute tout en passant ses mains sur ses yeux.

Il n'allait pas continuer à remuer le couteau dans la plaie, à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer "si"... n'est-ce pas ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme, prenne une bonne nuit de sommeil et qu'il pense à tout cela à tête reposée. Il lui fallait surtout...

§§§

... une bonne douche froide.

Sam tourna le robinet et laissa le jet couler sur son visage. Les deux mains posées contre la cloison, elle prit une inspiration profonde, et entreprit de faire le point.

Curieusement, sa propre réaction face à cette situation la surprenait. Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre tristesse, pas la moindre once de déprime. Non, si elle devait décrire son état de façon honnête et réaliste, et bien...

Elle se sentait littéralement en feu.

Il l'avait simplement embrassée sur la joue, et voilà que tout son corps bouillonnait d'une excitation qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis... ou-la ! Très longtemps !

Certes, la suite était moins plaisante, mais pour l'instant, elle préférait se concentrer sur la partie agréable. Elle analyserait le reste plus tard. Pour le moment, la seule chose que son esprit acceptait de traiter c'était...

Les sensations lui revinrent instantanément, claires comme de l'eau de roche. Le pouce de Jack caressant sa joue, son regard ancré dans le sien. Le ballet de ses lèvres frôlant les siennes, à deux doigt de l'embrasser. Et finalement, ce chaste baiser sur sa pommette.

Ses ridicules tentatives de travailler sur des rapports de mission n'avaient pas fait long feu. Non, sérieusement, quelle femme pourrait se concentrer après avoir été - presque - embrassée par Jack O'neill ? Aucune, évidemment !

Sam ferma les yeux. Sa peau, ses mains, ses lèvres...

Elle sentit douloureusement une onde de désir lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale pour aller mourir dans ses reins et déglutit avec difficulté.  
S'il lui faisait cet effet là rien qu'en l'embrassant sur la joue, dieu sait dans quel état elle aurait fini s'ils étaient allés plus loin !

Ok, y penser était une très, _très_ mauvaise idée.

Mais après tout, aucune réglementation de l'US Air Force ne régissait ses fantasmes, n'est-ce pas ? Seule sous la douche, la loi de non fraternisation n'existait pas. Les règles n'avaient aucune importance.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus le robinet d'eau froide, et laissa son esprit vagabonder, un sourire au coin des lèvres...

§§§

"Sam ? Ça va ? Vous avez l'air fatiguée ..."

"Euh... non, Daniel, ça va très bien, merci." répondit Sam. Tentant de se composer une mine enjouée, elle posa son petit plateau sur la table du mess.

_J'ai eu une nuit un peu agitée, Danny Boy !_ Mouais, elle pouvait pas vraiment répondre une chose pareille.

Écoutant distraitement les conversations de Daniel et Teal'c, elle fixait un point invisible au mur tout en mangeant machinalement ses céréales.

Et voilà une nouvelle matinée qui commençait au SGC. Une matinée comme elle en avait connu des dizaines et des dizaines...

Bon, si on exceptait le fait que la Terre entière devenait à moitié dingue après la révélation du programme Stargate, et qu'elle n'était pas loin de devenir _complètement _dingue au vu de ce qui c'était passé la veille la soir.

_Ne-pas-y-penser._

"Salut la compagnie..."

_Raté..._

Jack venait de poser son plateau sur la table, juste en face d'elle. Des poches sous les yeux, lui aussi semblait avoir passé une... sacrée soirée !

"Mon Colonel."

"Colonel." répondit celui-ci avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Évitant soigneusement le regard de ses coéquipiers, elle se replongea dans son bol de céréale.

La situation dépassait de très loin tous les moments ambigus qu'elle pu vivre avec Jack, mais, oui, elle allait gérer ! Quel autre choix y avait-il, de toute façon ?  
Oui, elle allait manger ses céréales sans broncher, oui, elle allait discuter comme si de rien n'était, et oui, tout cela allait passer comme une lettre à la poste !

"Dites donc Jack" fit Daniel entre deux cuillerées de yaourt, "vous aussi vous semblez épuisé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?"

"Je..."

L'espace d'un instant, il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers Carter, qui gardait le sien obstinément fixé devant elle.

"Je rédigeais un rapport, Daniel".

_Pas crédible, mon Colonel. Pas crédible du tout._

Bingo, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour déclencher la curiosité du jeune archéologue, et le regard de Daniel passait à présent de Jack à Sam, puis de Sam à Jack...  
Dès qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, on pouvait compter sur Daniel pour découvrir de quoi il retournait !

"Un rapport, vraiment ?"

"Vraiment, Danny Boy. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je vous rappelle que j'ai fait une petite visite à notre cher Thor."

Sam devait admettre que la réponse était finalement assez plausible... même si elle était fort éloignée de la vérité. Cependant, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle-même avait pour ainsi dire totalement oublié l'intervention de l'Asgard. Elle avait de quoi !

"Ah... hum... si vous le dites. Et alors ?"

Sam se décida enfin à regarder son supérieur, aussi curieuse que Daniel de la réponse.

"Il est préoccupé par ce qui se passe, évidemment. Nous avons discuté des événements récents."

"Et... ?"

"Et bien il pense que..."

_LE COLONEL O'NEILL EST DEMANDE DANS LE BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND._

"Et merde..."

Levant les bras en signe d'impuissance, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le couloir.

"Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Jack !" lança Daniel.

L'intéressé, sourire en coin, fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et sortit.

§§§

"C'est pas vrai..." murmura Daniel, stupéfait.

Les 4 membres de SG-1 ainsi que le Général Hammond, le Major Davis et quelques officiels de Washington étaient assis en salle de briefing alors que l'écran de télévision fixé au mur diffusait CNN en continu.

Boris Kondratiev semblait avoir retrouvé la maîtrise de ses nerfs depuis sa première intervention télévisée, et c'est avec sa froideur habituelle qu'il s'adressait aux journalistes présents au Kremlin. Les tractations diplomatiques entre Washington et Moscou avaient manifestement échoué.

_"... des parasites se logeant au niveau du système nerveux central de l'individu. Extérieurement, rien ne permet de dire qu'un humain est infesté. C'est ce qui fait tout le danger de cet ennemi, voyez-vous..."_

"Si avec ça nous n'avons pas des scènes de paniques dans les heures qui viennent, ce sera un miracle" commenta le Major Davis.

"Nous avions peur qu'il fasse de nouvelles révélations depuis plusieurs jours, ajouta l'un des diplomates, et nous avons tout tenté pour l'en dissuader, mais jamais nous n'aurions pensé qu'il en dirait autant... et si rapidement !"

En effet, tout ou presque y était passé : la menace Goa'uld, les Réplicateurs, les Asgards, la Tok'ra le Programme Stargate dans ses moindres détails (base de Cheyenne Mountain, équipes SG, etc.)... Si Kondratiev voulait provoquer un véritable chaos à l'échelle mondiale, c'était probablement réussi.

Suite à ses révélations initiales, 3 semaines plus tôt, les mouvements de foule avaient finalement été plutôt bien contenus par les forces de police du monde entier, et les différents gouvernements "au courant" avaient fait leur possible pour ramener l'ordre, multipliant les déclarations rassurantes et les appels au calme.

Cependant, à bien des égards, la gestion de la crise par les Etats-Unis d'Amérique avait tout du véritable fiasco de communication : refusant d'abord tout commentaire sous prétexte de "secret défense", le gouvernement avait bien été forcé de laisser filtrer quelques informations pour éviter une panique généralisée. Tout juste avait-on bien voulu dire que la vie extraterrestre recontrée sur d'autres planètes n'était "pas hostile", et que rien ne laissait présager que la Terre serait attaquée, prochainement ou dans un avenir plus lointain.

Un quelconque _spin doctor_ orbitant autour du Président avait du penser que l'on parviendrait à contenir la situation, et à mettre un terme à cette fuite sans précédent d'informations classifiées. Kondratiev ne prendrait pas le risque de faire davantage de révélations, n'est-ce pas ? Non, non, c'était impossible, tant cela risquait de se retourner contre lui...

Et le monde découvrait aujourd'hui que non seulement le gouvernement américain avait omis de révéler de nombreuses informations, mais que, pire que cela, il avait _menti_. Si de tels agissements pouvaient être plus ou moins tolérés au sein de démocraties européennes, c'était parfaitement inenvisageable aux Etats-Unis.

Il était inutile de préciser que le Sénat s'était réuni en urgence, ajoutant à cette crise sans précédent en lançant une procédure d'_impeachment_ à l'encontre du Président.

Des têtes très haut-placées n'allaient pas tarder à tomber dans le District de Columbia...

"J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu", fit Jack.

"A qui le dites vous, répondit Hammond, mais cette fois-ci, la situation est autrement plus grave."

"Qu'est-ce qui a été décidé à Washington ?" demanda Sam.

"Les missions en cours sont maintenues, mais toutes celles qui étaient prévues sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre" lui répondit Davis.

"Bien sûr, mais , je veux dire, sur un plan plus général ? Le SGC va être au centre de l'attention maintenant..."

Hammond et Davis regardèrent brièvement O'neill, qui ne laissa rien paraître. Celui-ci avait passé au moins une demi heure dans le bureau du Général avant que les autres ne soient convoqués, mais nul ne savait ce qui avait été discuté alors.

"Les conseillers du Président sont en ce moment même en train de définir une stratégie globale de communication" lança à toute vitesse l'un des officiels.

Probablement un type du Pentagone, songea Sam, alors qu'elle-même et Teal'c levaient chacun un sourcil dubitatif.

Un costume anthracite impeccable, des phrases toutes faites, et une tête de jeune cadre sûr de lui qui avaient de quoi exaspérer la jeune femme au plus au point.

"C'est-à-dire ?" enchaîna Daniel, perplexe.

"Et bien, reprit l'autre, il s'agit de _vendre_ le SGC et le Programme Stargate, si vous voulez. Susciter l'adhésion populaire et mondiale. Il faut que les gens _aiment_ cette... _marque_..."

"Oh, je vous en prie, on croirait que vous essayez de vendre des pots de crème glacée !

Ses trois coéquipiers, Hammond et Davis la dévisagèrent d'un air stupéfait. Sam Carter sortant de ses gonds, c'était en effet un spectacle plutôt rare !

"Colonel ?" interrogea le Général.

"Si vous le permettez, monsieur, ce que je veux dire, c'est que... franchement, ce qui se passe au SGC ne peut pas être influencé par le flux et le reflux de l'opinion publique. Ce projet est trop important pour être soumis à de telles considérations."

"Permettez moi de vous faire remarquer, Madame..." commença un autre type, tout aussi jeune, et ayant l'air tout aussi arrogant.

"Colonel" trancha froidement Sam.

"Si vous me permettez, _Colonel_, nous sommes au XXIe siècle, et il faut vivre avec son époque. Si le Programme Stargate est rejeté par le public, vous pouvez dire adieu au soutien du Sénat, et donc adieu à vos financements..."

"Ah oui ? Et que comptez vous faire pour nous assurer le soutien de cette 'opinion publique' ? Poster sur Facebook notre traité d'Alliance avec la Tok'Ra, et compter les likes, c'est ça ?"

"L'utilisation des réseaux sociaux est une option que nous étudions, effectivement."

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel !" fit-elle en levant les yeux, l'air exaspéré.

S'en même s'en rendre compte, Carter avait employé l'une des expressions favorites de Jack*, ce qui lui valu un sourire amusé de ce dernier, un haussement de sourcil bilatéral de Teal'c, et... un regard légèrement inquisiteur du petit scarabée.

"Ecoutez, je suis conseiller en communication, pas militaire, mais il me semble que..." commença l'autre, rouge comme une tomate.

"Elle a raison."

La voix calme de Jack attira vers lui tous les regards, et fit descendre la pression d'un coup.

"Il me semble que ce dont nous nous occupons est un poil plus important que de la crème glacée."

"Je suis d'accord", opina Teal'c.

"Moi aussi" ajouta Daniel.

Au moins ses coéquipiers la soutenaient face à ces jeunes arrogants tout frais émoulus de l'université, constata Sam avec plaisir.

"Cependant..."

Son regard passa rapidement de Daniel à Teal'c, puis s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur Sam, avant de repartir vers Davis et les diplomates. Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

"Cependant, je crois nous devons essayer de contrôler notre image. Ces fuites en provenance de Moscou l'ont déjà suffisamment ternie."

"En effet, approuva Hammond, c'est pourquoi, à la demande du Pentagone, et avec mon accord ainsi que celui du Colonel O'neill, SG-1 n'ira temporairement plus sur le terrain mais remplira des missions de représentation."

"Pardon ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Je ne saisis pas, Général Hammond"

Sam lança à Jack un regard stupéfait. L'intéressé détourna le regard vers Hammond et les types de Washington. _Il_ avait donné son accord pour...

"SG-1 est l'équipe leader du SGC. Et puis sans vous, la Terre aurait sans doute été pulvérisée plusieurs fois, alors..." plaisanta Davis.

"Vous avez bien compris Colonel, ajouta l'un des communicants. Vous et vos coéquipiers allez être présentés au monde... dans trois jours."

_A suivre..._

%%%

_"Pour l'amour du ciel" est la traduction française de "For crying out loud !", une des expressions préférées de notre cher Colonel._

_Petit anachronisme avec les "réseaux sociaux" qui bien entendu étaient loin d'être aussi développés en 2008 qu'ils le sont maintenant, mais, comme dit un personnage "il faut vivre avec son époque", et j'ai assez envie d'explorer l'influence qu'ils pourraient avoir sur le Programme Stargate si celui-ci était révélé. Voilà voilà. :)_

_Vos reviews sont toujours appréciées ;-) (dites vous que c'est du fuel pour me faire écrire plus vite ^^)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

_"Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que l'Armée Américaine mettait en valeur des soldats en particulier afin de redorer son image, ou de susciter l'approbation publique sur telle ou telle opération_ _militaire_._ Mais l'opération "Bald Eagle" a atteint dans ce domaine des proportions inégalées"._

Walter J. Harriman, historien du Programme Stargate, 2042

§§§

_J -3_

La réunion s'était terminée dans une ambiance pour le moins curieuse.

Personne n'avait émis de récriminations à voix haute, mais Jack avait eu droit à quelques regards en biais de ses coéquipiers, entre deux questions.

Teal'c avait semblé accepter la situation avec philosophie, demandant simplement si sa nature de Jaffa ne risquait pas de poser de problème. Quant à Daniel, il s'était surtout interrogé sur le devenir de ses recherches : pourrait-il continuer ses travaux archéologiques au sein du SGC ?

Quand les regards s'étaient finalement tournés vers elle, attendant une éventuelle observation, Sam s'était simplement retranchée derrière un sourire de façade. Non, cela ne lui posait de problème, bien sûr.

Chacun avait vu ses inquiétudes rassurées, et Jack conservait toujours la même expression impassible.

Sur ces entrefaites, les hommes de Washington s'étaient levés, et après avoir serré frénétiquement les mains de toutes les personnes présentes ("_Vous serez bientôt des légendes, c'est un honneur de travailler avec vous !_"), étaient repartis vers la capitale.

Sam sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Dans 3 jours, leurs visages seraient connus du monde entier et s'afficheraient en grand sur toutes les unes de journaux.

Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient derrière elle, la jeune astrophysicienne prit soudain conscience qu'une certaine période de sa vie était en train de se terminer. Adieu le confort de l'anonymat. Adieu, sa vie divisée entre recherches de laboratoire, et missions de terrain.

Courir pour échapper à des hordes de Jaffa enragés ? Facile. Se faire torturer encore et encore par un quelconque seigneur Goa'uld ? Du gâteau ! Piloter un X-302 sous le feu de l'ennemi durant une bataille spatiale ? Une plaisanterie...

Mais faire face à des myriades de journalistes et de quidams armés d'appareils photos, ça c'était une autre paire de manches.

Elle prit une respiration profonde pour tenter de faire diminuer la sensation de malaise et s'appuya sur la paroi de l'ascenseur, alors que celui-ci entamait sa lente ascension vers la surface.

Au fond, elle comprenait la décision de Jack, raison pour laquelle elle ne s'y était pas opposée. Le SGC ne pouvait rester passif durant cette période troublée, et mettre les membres de SG-1 en avant était certainement l'une des meilleures manières de se prémunir de toute tentative d'arrêt du programme.

Elle passa rapidement au labo rassembler ses quelques affaires (ayant quartier-libre pour la soirée), et reprit l'ascenseur, direction : le parking en surface.

A sa sortie, l'air chaud lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il était déjà 20h10, mais une véritable canicule s'abattait en ce moment sur Colorado Springs, et la température ne diminuait que très peu durant la nuit.

Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa soirée ? songea t-elle en traversant le parking silencieux.

Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas amené de rapport de mission, de compte-rendu d'expérience ou autre article scientifique pour continuer à travailler. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il devrait bien y avoir une quelconque émission de télé un peu débile pour lui changer les idées...

Elle s'arrêta devant sa voiture et entreprit de chercher ses clés au fond de son sac à main. Lequel tenait parfois plus du trou noir que de la pièce de maroquinerie : rien de ce qui n'y entrait ne semblait devoir en sortir un jour.

"Mais bon sang..." marmonna-elle à voix haute, tout en continuant à farfouiller avec irritation au fond du maudit sac. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment disparu, tout de même ?

"Carter ?" fit une voix derrière elle.

Jack.

"Un problème ?"

Le visage de son supérieur était toujours aussi indéchiffrable.

"Mes clés sont... introuvables, mon Colonel." répondit-elle, tentant de se composer un sourire de circonstance, alors qu'intérieurement des papillons commençaient un discret ballet dans son estomac.

"Oh, attendez une seconde..." ajouta t-elle. Ça y est. Elle se souvenait. Dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Elle sortit triomphalement le trousseau.

"J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer la nuit ici !"

"Je ne vous aurais pas laissé en plan quand même..."

"Merci. Mon Colonel."

La luminosité commençait sérieusement à décliner, et seul le chant des grillons troublait le silence du parking, dans l'atmosphère étouffante du crépuscule de Cheyenne Mountain.

Étouffante, l'ambiance n'était pas loin de le devenir non plus.

Sam cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire pour briser le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant, mais quoi ?

Face à elle, Jack semblait égal à lui-même : bien qu'il la dominât de toute sa hauteur, il parvenait toutefois à conserver sa nonchalance habituelle, les mains dans les poches, ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil dissimulant son regard.

Jack O'neill dans toute sa splendeur, donc.

"Bon, mon Colonel... je vous souhaite une bonne soirée..." articula t-elle finalement à regrets. Un soir presque comme les autres commençait dans le Colorado.

Elle s'apprêtait à se retourner quand Jack ouvrit finalement la bouche.

"Nous sommes très forts pour ça, hein, Carter."

"... quoi ?" fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre, les yeux écarquillés.

"Faire comme si de rien était... comme si _ça_ n'existait pas."

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, la voix de Jack O'neill tremblait.

"C'est terrible, hein... ? Ca commence progressivement. Tout doucement. On ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte,au début. On se dit que c'est une simple manifestation de camaraderie entre soldats d'une même équipe. Que ça n'a rien d'anormal de penser à son second le week-end, les soirées. De rêver d'elle la nuit. C'est normal, à force de passer quasiment 24 heures sur 24h ensemble. En mission comme à la base. Puis ce qui n'était, semble t-il, que de l'admiration et du respect pour son commandant en second commence à devenir quelque chose de différent. On le sait, mais on refuse de se l'avouer. Et puis, un beau matin, au retour d'une énième mission où l'on a encore failli tous se faire tuer, on finit par se rendre compte de ce que c'est réellement. Et..."

"Mon Colonel, je..."

"Laissez moi finir, je vous en prie, Sam. Voilà, j'ai essayé d'oublier... de me dire que je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre, que de toute façon un type comme moi ne pouvait pas vous intéresser, mais plus le temps passait, et plus_... ça..._ ce qu'il y a entre nous... devenait fort. Ce lien profond. Comment pourrais-je seulement en aimer une autre ? Alors... j'ai juste besoin de savoir... s'il peut y avoir autre chose qu'une relation purement militaire entre nous..."

Il avait dit sa phrase d'un bloc, et retira ses lunettes de soleil pour les ranger dans la poche de sa chemise.

"Je..."

Voilà, il lui avait dit. Plus de retour en arrière possible.

C'était tellement inattendu. Jack O'neill qui lui faisait sa déclaration sur le parking du SGC. Après toutes ces années...

Un sourire radieux naquit sur ses lèvres bien malgré elle. Tellement inattendu, mais tellement lui.

Elle peina à trouver ses mots, mais le demi-sourire de Jack, les bras croisées sur son torse, l'encouragea. Evidemment, il savait.

Ils l'avaient toujours su, chacun de leur côté.

"Et bien... _Mon Colonel..._"

Oh, que ces mots avaient une saveur particulière, à présent. _Mon _Colonel.

"Jack."

"Jack..."

Il était difficile de décrire le bouleversement qui était en train de s'opérer en elle.  
La balle était dans son camp. Un mot de sa part, et ils était ensemble.

Un soldat en train de faire sa ronde passa près d'eux sans un regard. Sam attendit qu'il se soit suffisamment éloigné pour se rapprocher de son supérieur.

"C'est oui, Jack." lui chuchota t-elle à l'oreille.

§§§

Daniel sortit le cadre photo du carton et l'épousseta avec sa manche. Il sourit en reconnaissant le visage de Catherine Langford.  
Parmi ses mentors, elle était sans doute celle qui comptait le plus pour lui. La première (et la dernière) à avoir cru en ses théories sur la véritable fonction des pyramides d'Egypte.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en contemplant le regard malicieux de sa vieille amie. Elle était décédée d'un cancer récemment, alors qu'il était en mission sur une autre planète, et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

Il posa le cadre sur son bureau, et continua de fouiller le carton. Ce soir, il ne se sentait guère d'humeur à travailler.

Il exhuma un vieux numéro d'_Archeological Prospection, _et feuilleta les pages jaunies par les années. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel numéro, mais _le numéro_. Celui dans lequel il avait réussi à publier l'article fondateur de sa théorie_. _

Quand on lui avait annoncé que le comité de lecture avait accepté son papier, il avait presque cru à une plaisanterie. Sa théorie était certes très étayée, mais elle remettait tellement en cause ce que le monde archéologique savait (ou croyait savoir) sur l'Egypte Ancienne qu'il lui avait paru presque improbable qu'un journal accepta son article.

Et pourtant, l'article était paru en avril 1993.

Il se souvenait encore de sa fébrilité, à la réception du numéro. Avec quelle vitesse il avait déchiré l'emballage plastique du journal pour voir _son_ article imprimé.

Il se souvenait aussi et surtout du sentiment d'effarement et de honte qu'il avait ressenti, en découvrant la postface à l'article : le rédacteur en chef avait ajouté un commentaire assassin, le remerciant pour son remarquable poisson d'avril, qui avait nécessité tant de mois d'études de terrain et une rigueur remarquable.

Le comité éditorial aurait pu simplement retoquer l'article. Mais Howard Bancroft, le directeur de la revue, avait cru bon d'agrémenter son numéro d'avril d'une petite touche humoristique.

Et de ruiner par la même occasion la carrière tout juste naissante du jeune Daniel Jackson, archéologue plein d'avenir devenu en quelques semaines la risée de ses collègues.

Par la suite, ses articles, pourtant beaucoup plus conventionnels, avaient été refusés par tous les journaux auxquels ils les envoyait. Personne ne voulait voir son nom associé à celui de ce dingue de Jackson.

Ne publiant plus rien, il avait fini par perdre ses financements de recherche, puis par se faire renvoyer de son poste à l'Université d'Atlanta.

Aujourd'hui, Daniel n'était plus qu'un fantôme aux yeux de la communauté des archéologues, et Bancroft...  
Bancroft était président de l'institut archéologique américain.

Le jeune homme soupira profondément. Il avait été beaucoup trop en avance sur son époque, et il l'avait payé au prix fort. Une carrière brisée net, et une réputation définitivement ruinée.

Mais dans 3 jours, tout cela allait changer. Le monde entier saurait que ses théories étaient justes, et qu'il n'était pas un raté.

Au fond, il devait l'admettre, une partie de lui avait toujours rêvé de revanche. De voir ses contempteurs, tous ces professeurs méprisants et ces sommités arrogantes, contraints de s'excuser pour l'avoir roulé dans la boue.

Mais d'un autre côté, qu'avait-il à gagner à s'abaisser au niveau de ceux-là même qui l'avaient dénigré ? Rien du tout.

Il rangea le journal au fond du carton (_une place tout à fait appropriée_), qu'il remisa sur une étagère, et reprit la photo de Catherine.

Plus que 3 jours avant Washington. Il se jura de se montrer digne de la femme qui avait cru en lui.

_A suivre_

§§§

_Rassurez vous, il y aura encore du ship, et pas du ship planplan, dans les prochains chapitres ^^.  
Maintenant que nous sortons un peu de Cheyenne Mountain, l'histoire ira en se développant :)_

_Merci à tous les reviewers._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

/!\ Attention, une partie du chapitre pourrait (^^) ne pas être adaptée pour tous publics, jeunes mineurs s'abstenir ;) /!\

_"Pourquoi est-ce que le Programme a été un aussi grand succès ? Oh, les gens invoquent des tas de raisons... Mais si vous voulez mon avis, et je suis sûr que vous le voulez, c'est parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de Canadiens !"_

Dr Rodney McKay, interview télévisée, 4 juillet 2025.

§§§

_J -1_

"A votre tour, Teal'c."

Daniel se cala confortablement dans l'épais siège en cuir, et regarda distraitement par le hublot en attendant que Teal'c choisisse son prochain coup.

Le Jaffa déplaça son cavalier et pris l'un des pions de Daniel.

"A vous, Daniel Jackson."

L'archéologue se pencha vers le plateau de jeu, évaluant les différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait pas vu venir ce coup, et cela allait quelque peu perturber sa stratégie. Mais bon, rien de catastrophique. Il saisit la dernière tour qui lui restait, et l'avança de trois cases.

Il n'avait initié le guerrier Jaffa aux échecs que très récemment, mais celui-ci s'était rapidement pris au jeu, et commençait à plutôt bien se débrouiller.

Alors que Teal'c réfléchissait intensément, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, Daniel laissa son regard dériver vers l'intérieur de l'avion qui les emmenait de Colorado Springs à Washington.

Le Falcon de l'Air Force était venu les prendre à la base de Peterson à Colorado Springs en milieu d'après-midi, et ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à la base aérienne de Langley. L'heure de leur descente d'avion ainsi que la raison exacte de leur venue avaient été tenues secrètes (seuls quelques militaires autorisés étaient au courant), et la presse n'était pas conviée. Le Secrétariat à la Défense avait scrupuleusement préparé son "Jour J", et il n'était pas question que SG-1 rencontre des journalistes avant le lendemain. Il avait vaguement été indiqué par les services du Pentagone qu'une prise de parole de membres du SGC serait organisée lors de la conférence de presse, mais peu nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient que l'équipe porte-drapeau du Programme serait mise en pleine lumière.  
La surprise devait être absolument intacte...

Daniel soupira, et eu un demi-sourire en voyant Teal'c lui enlever un nouveau pion. Quelle ironie. C'était une belle métaphore de leur situation : ils allaient être employés comme des pions. Ils le savaient tous, ils l'acceptaient tous, mais cela lui laissait tout de même un petit goût amer dans la bouche.

Il choisit de jouer rapidement, et déplaça son fou pour prendre le cavalier adverse. Cela allait très certainement forcer Teal'c à déplacer sa reine, qui devenait menaçante.

Le jeune homme reprit sa contemplation silencieuse, les bras croisés sur son torse.

George Hammond, qui était parti depuis 2 jours à Washington pour superviser les derniers préparatifs, n'était pas avec eux. La présence rassurante, presque paternelle du Générale n'aurait pas été de trop pour cette dernière soirée avant le "show" du lendemain...

Près de la cabine de pilotage, les deux sergents qui faisaient office d'hôtesses de l'air discutait à voix basse dans le petit renfoncement devant la porte du cockpit.

Sur sa gauche et vers le nez de l'appareil, Jack et Sam étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'O'neill, qui lui tournait le dos. Sam et lui étaient vraisemblablement en grande discussion depuis quelques minutes.

Ses deux amis parlaient d'un air plutôt enjoué, mais Daniel était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient, leurs voix étant par ailleurs assourdies par le bruit des réacteurs. Mais que pouvaient ils bien se rac...

"C'est à vous, Daniel Jackson", lui rappela Teal'c.

Daniel se focalisa à nouveau sur la partie. S'il se débrouillait bien, il pourrait sûrement faire _échec et mat_ en 4 ou 5 coups. Teal'c avait comme prévu déplacé sa reine, mais était maintenant en mesure de prendre sa tour au prochain coup...

L'archéologue mordit inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. La tentation était grande de sacrifier une pièce en espérant conclure la partie rapidement, mais Teal'c ne se laisserait sans doute pas avoir si facilement. La tour pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité par la suite. Daniel avança sa main, près à jouer son coup, puis se ravisa. Il reposa son bras sur l'accoudoir et tapota nerveusement la table avec ses doigts.

Il choisit finalement d'avancer sa reine de quelques cases, ce qui sembla déconcerter Teal'c.

Pendant que le jaffa réfléchissait au coup suivant, Daniel scruta à nouveau ses deux collègues. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Sam ne semblait guère préoccupée par ce qui les attendait demain, et, compte-tenu de la nature assez peu extravertie de son amie, c'était assez étonnant. Certes, elle n'était pas non plus une grande timide, mais tout de même. Il lui avait semblé que l'idée d'affronter des meutes de journalistes ne lui plaisait que moyennement. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle paraissait absolument...

"Échec et mat, Daniel Jackson."

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers le plateau, pour découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'il avait bêtement laissé un boulevard à la deuxième tour de Teal'c, et que son roi n'avait plus aucune échappatoire, coincé par plusieurs autres pièces de son ami. Échec et mat, donc.

_"_Eh bien bravo, Teal'c. Belle victoire !"

Cela lui apprendrait à se concentrer sur autre chose que la partie en cours... Sur ces entrefaites, les hauts parleurs de la cabine émirent un petit craquement sonore.

_**Nous entamons notre phase de descente. Arrivée prévue à Langley dans 30 minutes. Veuillez regagner votre siège et boucler votre ceinture.**_

Daniel s'étira brièvement et obéit à l'ordre du capitaine. Dehors, des nuages noirs commençaient à s'amonceler.

§§§

"Garde à vous !"

Une pluie battante et un petit détachement de soldats droits comme des I les accueillirent sur le tarmac. Jack releva le col de sa veste pour se protéger de la pluie. Plusieurs soldats s'approchèrent pour extraire les bagages de la soute, et protéger l'équipe avec des parapluies.

Il n'aimait guère être assisté, mais il devait reconnaître que cette aide était plus que bienvenue, aujourd'hui. Le temps sur la côte Est n'avait rien à voir avec celui du Colorado...

"Mon Général, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. George n'est pas là ?" demanda Jack sans trop de cérémonies. Il connaissait bien Vedrin et avait travaillé à plusieurs reprises avec lui, notamment sur le projet X-301.

"Il n'a pas pu se libérer. Il veille sur les derniers préparatifs, vous imaginez ce que c'est." Le Général passa rapidement en revue le reste de SG-1. "Major, Teal'c, Docteur Jackson. C'est un honneur."

Après les salutations d'usage, il se tourna finalement vers ses soldats "Repos, messieurs." Les militaires entreprirent de décharger les dernières valises, et le groupe se dirigea rapidement vers le Hummer stationné un peu plus loin.

"Nous ne restons pas sur place cette nuit ?" demanda Sam, alors que le véhicule s'éloignait des bâtiments et se rapprochait du poste de contrôle, à l'entrée de la base.

"Et bien, c'est ce qui était prévu au départ, commenta Vedrin, obligé de parler fort afin de couvrir le vrombissement du moteur, qui redémarrait après les vérifications au poste. Mais vous n'avez pas encore rencontré Raymond Kendall, je crois ?"

"Quoi... vous voulez dire le Président ?" fit Daniel, les yeux écarquillés.

"Exact, le Président !"

"Ce qui veut dire..." commença Jack.

"Que nous allons à la Maison Blanche, et que c'est là-bas que vous passerez la nuit, oui." ajouta Vedrin.

La conversation se poursuivit par des échanges de banalités, Vedrin n'en sachant finalement pas beaucoup plus qu'eux sur le programme précis de la conférence qui devait se tenir le lendemain. Tout juste expliqua t-il que le Président, le Vice-Président, ainsi que le président du Sénat seraient présents.

Sam regarda les gouttes de pluie dévaler la vitre à sa droite, alors que les arbres le long de la route se courbaient sous les rafales de vent de plus en plus fortes. Un éclair zébra le ciel nocturne, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par un coup de tonnerre. La soirée ne faisait que commencer...

§§§

"Wow. Wow wow wow." s'exclama Jack, s'attirant un regard circonspect du majordome à qui il venait de confier sa veste d'uniforme trempée. La fouille au corps imposée au 4 membres de l'équipe avait été rapide, et il n'était pas mécontent que cela soit terminé.

Le hall d'entrée de la demeure présidentielle était en effet assez impressionnant. Le marbre côtoyait le cristal, les bois précieux et pièces d'orfèvrerie les plus remarquables, tout en restant dans un style assez sobre, peu clinquant.

"Eh bien, je n'aimerais pas devoir faire la poussière ici !" commenta Sam, également épatée par l'endroit.

"Moi non, plus, Colonel." fit une voix forte.

Le Président venait de faire son apparition sur leur gauche, escorté comme de coutume par deux membres du Secret Service.

Sam et Jack se mirent au garde à vous, Teal'c et Daniel se contentant de croiser les mains dans leur dos.

"Repos, Colonels. Messieurs. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage."

"Très bon, monsieur le Président." répondit Jack.

Sam nota avec amusement que, devant le Commandant en Chef, Jack se faisait bien sage. A croire qu'il était capable de respecter quelqu'un, quand la nécessité s'en faisait sentir ! Il fallait dire aussi que l'homme était un "beau bébé" de 2 mètres de haut, doté d'épaules à faire pâlir un joueur de football américain. Ancien pilote de l'Aéronavale reconverti dans la politique, Raymond Kendall en imposait.

Le Président éclata d'un rire gargantuesque à la mesure de sa carrure de géant.

"Ah, il faut dire que cet avion est un petit bijou, hein ? Je l'ai fait affréter tout spécialement pour vous." Il se tourna vers le majordome guindé qui avait pris les vestes. "Combien de temps, Dave ?"

"Une petite demie heure, monsieur."

"Parfait. Et bien, mes amis, en attendant de remplir nos estomacs, que diriez vous d'un petit tour du propriétaire ? Allez, en route mauvaise troupe !"

Sans attendre de réponse, il avança, en donnant au passage une grande claque dans le dos de Teal'c.  
Lequel leva son fameux sourcil d'un air pour le moins circonspect, au plus grand amusement de ses 3 coéquipiers qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.

§§§

"... et c'est comme ça que j'ai détruit l'objectif ennemi, sans faire aucune victime civile. Du gâteau, en somme."

Comme pour appuyer son propos, Kendall enfourna avec enthousiasme une nouvelle bouchée de rôti, et la fit descendre avec une bonne rasade de Château Pétrus.

Jack plissa les yeux. Cet homme n'était pas un humain normal, c'était... c'était... Un véritable estomac sur pattes ! Un type normalement constitué pouvait-il avaler autant de nourriture en si peu de temps ? Non, évidemment.

Madame Kendall, retenue pour un gala de charité, n'était pas là ce soir, et son mari commençait de plus à s'éloigner de l'image que l'on se faisait d'un président pour se rapprocher dangereusement de celle d'un pilier de bar. Ils n'étaient curieusement que 5 à tables, les 4 membres de SG-1 et le Président lui-même, et dinaient dans une salle de taille moyenne, à la décoration plutôt conventionnelle.

Pendant que leur hôte continuait à deviser sur ses exploits - réels ou supposés - au sein de l'Aéronavale, Jack jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à ses coéquipiers.

Daniel, le visage légèrement rouge, avait depuis longtemps rendu les armes face au délicieux vin de Bordeaux, et fixait le mur d'en face d'un air absent, manifestement à deux doigts de tomber dans les vapes.

Teal'c, de son côté, affichait son air habituel, parfaitement impassible, et semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et même pire : il avait déjà repris trois fois du rôti et des légumes. _Trois fois._

Jack s'était tout d'abord demandé s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de compétition avec Kendall. Chaque fois que celui-ci se resservait, Teal'c faisait de même.  
Puis il avait fini par comprendre la véritable motivation du jaffa : la courtoisie.

L'incorrigible guerrier de Chu'lak souhaitait manifestement faire honneur à leur hôte de marque en mangeant et en buvant autant possible. Les deux hommes avait d'ailleurs vidé quasiment une bouteille chacun (et ce sans compter l'apéritif !). Enfin, c'était plus facile quand on avait un symbiote, bien sûr, songea Jack. C'était un peu comme les femmes enceintes, non ? Avec Junior, Teal'c pouvait sûrement manger pour deux...

Mais de tous ses coéquipiers, la plus surprenante était sans aucun doute Sam.

Ramenée à son gabarit, sa descente d'alcool était tout simplement... stupéfiante. Combien de verres avait-elle bu ? Bah, mieux valait ne pas savoir.

La jeune femme nota qu'il la regardait, et lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation. Et ce simple sourire, ce sourire si léger, si discret mais pourtant si charmant, en un mot, le sourire de Samantha Carter, assécha sa bouche instantanément. Car cette femme si belle et si intelligente... cette femme était à lui. Il sentit un frisson lui dévaler la colonne vertébrale, en se rappelant brusquement leur première soirée "ensemble".

Et ... Et voilà. les souvenirs et les sensations qu'il avait si brillamment réussi à refouler tout au long de la soirée venaient de revenir, et au grand galop s'il vous plaît.

Bravo, Jack. Vraiment... bravo !

§§§

_Deux jours plus tôt._

Sam fit passer le T-Shirt de Jack à vitesse grand V par dessus ses épaules, et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, rapidement suivi par sa ceinture, et reprit sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Elle avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'elle. Pour faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple ?

Jack eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se faisait plaquer sans ménagement sur le lit de la jeune femme. Et bien, il ne connaissait pas cet aspect de Samantha Carter, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire !

Quel était le plan, déjà ? Ah oui... ils avaient convenu sur le parking qu'ils se retrouveraient chez elle pour... prendre un verre ? Non, sérieusement, ils avaient envisagé cela, à un moment donné ? Certes, il y avait des caméras et des gardes sur le parking mais... se promettre de "juste" prendre un verre... Y avaient-ils seulement cru, tous les deux ?

Son pantalon lui était déjà arrivé aux chevilles, et il ne savait trop comment, Sam ne portait plus rien d'autre que ses sous vêtements.

Une fois arrivés (dans leurs voitures respectives) chez Carter, autant dire que toute idée de soirée chaste et romantique était vite partie aux oubliettes, et les choses avaient pour ainsi dire... dégénéré ?

Il se releva rapidement pour enlever ses chaussettes, et fit basculer la jeune femme sous son poids, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse.

Embrasser Sam Carter c'était... comme une sorte d'évidence. Et c'était si bon. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils attendu toutes ces années ?

Alors que la jeune femme passait les doigts dans les cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque, Jack inversa les positions et se retrouva à nouveau en dessous. Il fallait bien ça pour... pour...

"Raaah... J'y arrive pas !"

Sam pouffa dans son cou.

"Plus redoutable qu'Apophis, et plus incompréhensible que Thor..." fit-elle, amusée.

"... maudit soutien-gorge ! Mais qui a inventé ce... truc ?"

"Voyons, il ne faut tout de même pas être MacGyver pour réussir à le dégraffer, si ?"

Sam passa une main dans son dos, et d'un geste expert que l'on devinait façonné par des années de pratique, elle fit tomber le sous-vêtement, dévoilant sa poitrine nue.

Jack en resta muet d'émerveillement et déglutit difficilement.

Les seins de Carter. Le fantasme devenant réalité. Les seins de Samantha Carter, pour l'amour du ciel !

Il leva la main et posa ses doigts sur la peau douce et satinée de son second. Ils étaient tellement... tellement...

_"Jack ? Ohé, Jack ?"  
_

§§§

"Jack ? ça va ?"

Daniel, qui semblait avoir plus ou moins décuvé, le tirait par la manche.

"Euh... "

Sam, regardant fixement devant elle, lui mit un discret coup de genou sous la table.

"Euh, oui, ça va très bien Daniel. Pourquoi ?"

"Vous aviez l'air un peu... ailleurs... Colonel..." expliqua Kendall, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rougeaud au fur et à mesure de la soirée et des verres de Pétrus.

"Ah... oh, vraiment ?"

"Vraiment, Jack." approuva Daniel, l'air préoccupé.

"Ah."

Un ange passa.

Kendall, hôte hors-pair, sentit que la conversation commençait dangereusement à pédaler dans la choucroute, et claqua brusquement ses mains.

"Bon, il est temps de passer au dessert !" clama t-il d'une voix forte à l'intention des serveurs.

Des sourires crispés répondirent à cette annonce, excepté Teal'c, qui eut un haussement de sourcil approbateur.

§§§

_Jour J_

Le trajet vers le Pentagone se déroula dans un silence que l'on devinait anxieux. Le temps s'était nettement amélioré depuis la veille, et leur 4x4 circula sous un ciel joliment ensoleillé.

Sam ne savait pas comment elle avait pour refouler le stress durant ces 3 derniers jours. Ou plutôt si : la raison se nommait Jack O'neill. Mais il ne restait plus désormais que quelques dizaines de minutes avant le début de la conférence, et la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac refusait de partir. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi nerveuse depuis... oulah ! Son premier rancard, certainement.

On les avait briefé le matin-même sur le déroulement des "réjouissances" : le Président Kendall et Georges Hammond donneraient un discours, prévu pour durer environ 45 minutes, que SG-1 pourrait suivre depuis les coulisses.

Leur présence ne serait annoncée qu'à la toute fin du discours, moment auquel ils feraient leur apparition, pour être présentés par Kendall aux journalistes (Sam jugeait que le Général Hammond aurait été plus indiqué pour cette tâche, mais ce n'était manifestement pas l'avis des _spin doctors_).

C'est seulement ensuite que viendrait le moment des questions des journalistes.

Evidemment, c'était une manœuvre particulièrement habile de la Maison Blanche et du Pentagone...

SG-1 constituerait donc le clou du spectacle, mais l'élément le plus intéressant serait sans doute la réaction des personnes présentes quand on leur annoncerait que Teal'c venait d'une autre planète. Son ami allait donc être le premier "extraterrestre" à être présenté à la presse !

Le 4x4 Ford s'arrêta à l'arrière du Pentagone, et on les fit entrer par une porte annexe.

§§§

Teal'c portait un costume anthracite sur une chemise noire, plutôt passe partout, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, il allait se montrer en public sans chercher à dissimuler son symbole de Primat d'Apophis.

Daniel (qui s'était étonnamment bien remis de sa cuite de la veille) avait choisi une veste et un pantalon couleur sable, sur une chemise bleu clair.

Quant à Jack et elle-même, bien sûr, ils avaient revêtu leurs grands uniformes de l'Air Force, avec décorations.

Les escarpins de rigueur étaient franchement inconfortables, et sa veste lui tenaient horriblement chaud.

"_... décidé en concertation avec nos alliés. Pour ce qui concerne notre force spatiale, elle se monte actuellement à : 2 vaisseaux de classe Prométhée, 57 X-302..."_

La voix du Président leur parvenait de façon étouffée, venant de l'autre côté de l'épais rideau bleu de la salle de conférence du Pentagone.  
Le discours présidentiel, sensé durer 45 min, venait de dépasser l'heure et quart. Manifestement, l'idée initiale d'un discours "général" sur le Programme Stargate avait été abandonnée, et Kendall se livrait à un inventaire détaillé des forces en présence dans la Voie Lactée

Tout y passait : leurs alliés, leurs ennemis, le nombre de personnes travaillant à Cheyenne Mountain (militaires, civils), et leurs rôles, le nombre de vaisseaux de la Flotte Spatiale Terrienne, etc.

Tout juste George Hammond avait-il pu prendre la parole pour expliquer les mesures de sécurité en vigueur au SGC pour empêcher toute invasion alien par la Porte (à commencer par l'iris). Kendall s'accaparait tout le reste, le Vice-Président et le Président du Sénat n'ayant pas pris la parole.

"..._ un système d'auto-destruction, devant être activé ou désactivé par au moins deux officiers supérieurs, fonctionnant à l'aide de codes et de données biométriques..."_

Cette longue période d'attente aurait du aider Sam à se calmer en attendant leur passage, mais, au contraire, cela ne faisait que renforcer son appréhension. Elle voulait en finir, et au plus vite. Et ce, d'autant plus que personne n'avait songé à prévoir de chaises en coulisses ! Cela faisait donc une éternité qu'ils attendaient debout, derrière le rideau de velours bleu.

"_... notre équipe phare. Le Colonel Jonathan O'neill, le Lieutenant-Colonel Samantha Carter, le Dr. Daniel Jackson, et Teal'c. SG-1 a été formée il y a de cela 7 ans, quelques temps après la première mission sur Abydos..."_

Samantha se tourna vers Jack, qui attendait à sa droite. Celui lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, et, baissant la tête, forma silencieusement le mot "Courage". Elle sentit son coeur se réchauffer et sourit à son tour.

Elle vit alors l'une des armoires à glace de la sécurité porter la main à son oreillette et hocher la tête.

"_... maintenant, et si vous le voulez bien, j'ai le plaisir et surtout l'immense honneur de vous présenter... l'équipe SG-1."_

"C'est à votre tour." fit le molosse sans montrer la moindre expression.

Il écarta le petit rideau latéral qui permettait l'accès à la scène, et s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

"Pour l'Histoire, mes amis." dit simplement Jack, avant d'entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. Et avança vers la scène. Un pas après l'autre. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer, et ce fut comme si le temps se dilatait : les visages des journalistes tournés vers elle, presque incrédules, Jack marchant droit comme un I, magnifique dans son uniforme de cérémonie, le Président, souriant et hochant la tête à leur attention : tout semblait passer au ralenti.

Respire. Respire. Respire.

Comme à l'Académie : au pas, s'arrêter, pivoter sur ses talons, face à la scène. Les yeux fixes devant soit, et enfin... Garde à vous !

Pour l'Histoire.

Elle eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que déjà des nuées de flashs se déclenchaient simultanément, transformant temporairement la salle de conférence en un plasma de lumière blanche.

Respire !

Alors que les crépitements des appareils photos se taisaient à peine, un tonnerre d'applaudissement leur succéda, et certains journalistes tentaient déjà de s'approcher de la scène en tenant leurs micros à bout de bras, retenus toutefois par les molosses du Secret Service.

Les applaudissements devinrent très rapidement une standing ovation, et la foule surexcitée devint de plus en plus en difficile à contenir.

Elle entendit alors monter la clameur : _"SG-1 ! SG-1 ! SG-1 !"_

Hammond, Kendall, le Vice-Président et le Président du Sénat se levèrent pour se joindre aux applaudissements nourris.

_"Dieu bénisse l'Amérique !_" cria quelqu'un au fond de la salle, rapidement repris par plusieurs autres journalistes.

Puis... Sam sentit monter cette sensation étrange au fond d'elle-même. Elle ne se sentait plus anxieuse, non. Au contraire, c'était comme une douce et chaude certitude qui se diffusait dans tout son être, et du coin de l'oeil, elle discerna les légers sourires aux coins des lèvres de Jack, Daniel et Teal'c. Et sourit à son tour, avec la certitude que tout irait bien.

C'était donc cela que ressentaient les héros ?

_A suivre !_

_J'espère que ce long chapitre plus riche en action que d'habitude vous aura plût :)... une petite review ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

_Le peuplement des Colonies terriennes fut, d'une certaine façon, assez comparable à celui de l'Australie par les colons Anglais à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Tout d'abord siège d'établissements pénitentiaires, elles devinrent ensuite de véritables métropoles peuplées de civils. Les descendants des prisonniers comme des gardiens ainsi que des vagues d'immigration successives contribuèrent à une expansion démographique importante, qui devait mener par la suite à l'obtention du statut de "Colonie Autonome", premier pas vers l'indépendance..._

Koreb Forand, _Une Histoire de l'Humanité,_ 2554.

§§§

Daniel épongea la sueur qui commençait à ruisseler sur son front et rajusta son bandana. La chaleur de P4X-792 était étouffante, même pour une fin d'après-midi.

Le peuple qui avait vécu à cet endroit il y a fort longtemps était de toute évidence apparenté à la civilisation grecque, comme en témoignaient les temples encore debout. Leur état de conservation était incroyablement bon. Le plus gros d'entre eux était d'aspect assez classique : doté d'une double rangée de colonnes de style ionique, il comportait également un fronton en parfait état, représentant Athéna et Apollon. Sur les côtés, des frises figuraient une procession religieuse.

Mais le plus important était à l'intérieur : le visiteur qui entrait dans le temple ne pouvait qu'être frappé par la monumentale statue de Zeus, fixant les mortels d'un air sévère. Daniel plongea son regard dans celui de la statue, et frissonna l'espace d'un instant. Le sculpteur avait vraiment effectué un travail remarquable.

"Professeur Jackson ? On a trouvé quelque chose."

La voix d'Enrique, l'un de ses assistants, arracha Daniel à sa contemplation.

"J'arrive."

Il était loin le temps où SG-1 voyageait en solo... Oh, certes, à l'époque ils travaillaient occasionnellement avec d'autres équipes SG, parfois avec des spécialistes détachés, mais la plupart du temps, ils n'étaient que tous les quatre. Lui, Teal'c, Sam... et Jack.

La situation avait quelque peu changé, cependant. Jack avait été promu Général, Sam avait pris sa succession à la tête de SG-1. Teal'c était toujours là, fidèle au poste. Quant à lui, autrefois conspué pour ses théories sur le rôle des pyramides d'Egypte comme zone d'atterrissage pour vaisseaux extraterrestres, il était devenu une véritable star de l'archéologie. Une myriade de Facultés partout dans le monde s'étaient écharpées pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de compter Daniel Jackson dans les rangs de ses enseignants. Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, Yale... Les propositions avaient afflué, avec souvent un gros chèque à la clé, et la promesse d'une petite vie tranquille, entre heures de cours et travail au laboratoire sur les antiquités ramenées d'autres planètes.

Autant dire que le Président de l'Université de Colorado Springs avait semblé à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque quand Daniel était venu lui demander s'il n'aurait pas, à tout hasard, une place pour un enseignant en archéologie.

Ainsi, le Docteur Jackson était devenu le Professeur Jackson, et Daniel pouvait continuer à partir en mission tout en disposant d'une véritable équipe pour l'assister dans ses recherches. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait le plaisir de passer quelques heures par semaines à enseigner à des étudiants remplis de curiosité.

Par ailleurs, depuis quelques mois, les moyens financiers du Programme Stargate avaient été quintuplés. Et cela, si on prenait seulement en compte le financement par le Département de la Défense. Car, en effet, la Porte des Étoiles n'était pas qu'une question de sécurité nationale ou même mondiale. C'était également une opportunité incroyable d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances en archéologie, en physique, en astrophysique, et dans de nombreux autres domaines... Une véritable pluie de financements universitaires avait commencé à tomber, venant des quatre coins du monde.

Bien entendu, cela impliquait d'emmener de nombreux étudiants et spécialistes sur le terrain en échange.  
Des spécialistes, et...

"On pourrait peut-être se placer derrière, histoire d'avoir un bon cadre ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" demanda un jeune caméraman.

"Ça me paraît pas mal, ouais..." répondit un second type, plus vieux, tout en se curant une oreille.

Une équipe de télé de la chaîne Histoire avait été dépêchée pour suivre Daniel et tout son groupe dans la fouille des ruines de P4X-792. Être scruté dans son travail par une équipe de journalistes plus avides de déclarations sensationnelles et d'images choc que de faits scientifiques exacts irritait Daniel au plus au point, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il tenta de faire abstraction de cette présence envahissante et s'adressa aux deux étudiants qui étaient agenouillés dans la zone de fouille creusée la veille.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Des inscriptions sur ce mur. Et nous n'arrivons pas à les déchiffrer."

Daniel descendit au niveau des étudiants et s'accroupit devant le muret. Il attrapa un pinceau dans la boîte à outils qui se trouvait au sol et enleva précautionneusement ce qui restait de poussière pour dévoiler au mieux les caractères gravés sur la pierre. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que ses étudiants peinent à comprendre la signification des inscriptions : c'était du Goa'uld, et qui plus est un dialecte assez archaïque.

Eh bien, songea t-il, quitte à être dérangé par des journalistes, autant que leur présence serve à quelque chose : si il pouvait susciter la curiosité pour l'archéologie chez quelques téléspectateurs, ce serait au moins ça de gagné... Il s'écarta de l'inscription pour permettre au caméraman de cadrer plus facilement.

Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença :

"Pour comprendre la vie d'un peuple, on ne peut pas se fonder uniquement sur les écrits d'érudits, de savants ou d'hommes de lettres. Il est nécessaire de multiplier les points de vue, et, le point de vue de l'homme du commun n'est pas à négliger. Ces inscriptions que vous voyez là, dit-il en pointant les caractères de l'index, ne sont ni plus ni moins que des graffitis antiques ! Les marques au fond des caractères nous permettent de dire qu'ils ont été effectués avec un marteau et un burin. On a retrouvé le même type de graffitis à Pompei, figurez-vous. On peut en tirer tout un tas d'informations pertinentes, telles que..."

"Pourriez-vous nous traduire ce qui est écrit, Professeur ?" demanda le second journaliste.

"Oui, bien sûr..." Daniel s'agaça intérieurement de cette intervention. Ce n'était certainement qu'un graffiti parmi d'autres, mais pour les journalistes, seule la traduction, hors du contexte général, semblait compter.

"Alors... cette première ligne de caractères, ici, c'est la date. Mais on ne peut la convertir en "temps terrien" pour le moment, puisque nous ne savons pas quelle est leur année 0 de référence. La dernière ligne, c'est le nom de l'auteur du graffiti, Nicodemos. Concernant les autres lignes, et bien..."

Daniel fronça les sourcils. C'était du Goa'uld _très _archaïque, même pour lui !

"Que celui qui pose ses yeux... euh... Non attendez... Celui qui voit... _Akoraios_. Hum, ce mot ne me dit rien." Il tapota sa cuisse de ses doigts durant quelques instants et fronça les sourcils, un peu agacé par ce mot inconnu. _Akoraios..._

Il attrapa sa radio.

"Teal'c ? Vous me recevez ?"

_"5 sur 5, Daniel Jackson."_

"On aurait besoin de vous sur la zone 4.12. Un problème de traduction."

_"Je suis en route."_

"Parfait."

Daniel relâcha le bouton de son talkie-walkie et adressa un sourire crispé aux journalistes, ne sachant que dire pour meubler le silence. De toute façon, ce passage serait certainement coupé au montage, alors...

Le Jaffa arriva quelques minutes plus tard, lance à la main. Les journalistes s'écartèrent sur son passage, nerveux. Bien qu'il fut connu du grand public depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, Teal'c intimidait toujours de nombreuses personnes.

Il descendit à son tour dans l'excavation et se rapprocha du petit muret gravé.

Silencieux, il fixa les inscriptions d'un air dubitatif, et se tourna vers Daniel.

"Vous souhaitez que je traduise cela, Daniel Jackson ?"

"Eh bien... oui... ce terme, _Akoraios_, ne m'est pas familier."

Teal'c s'écarta du muret.

"Celui qui lit ça est un con."

"Pardon ?!" s'exclama Daniel.

"C'est ce qui est écrit.", expliqua obligeamment Teal'c.

"Oh."

"Euh, hum... coupez ! Je crois qu'on assez de matériel pour aujourd'hui." fit précipitamment le réalisateur.

Lui et son caméraman remballèrent rapidement leurs affaires et s'éloignèrent vers la tente qui lui leur avait été allouée.

Daniel se tourna vers les étudiants, qui peinaient à cacher leur amusement.

"Allez, la journée a été longue. Vous êtes libres pour ce soir."

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et partirent vers la zone de vie commune.

Daniel s'adossa au muret et se tourna vers son ami jaffa.

"Désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour ça, Teal'c !"

"Ce n'est pas grave, Daniel Jackson. Nous devrions aller rejoindre le Colonel Carter, elle a bientôt fini ses prélèvements."

"Oui, allons-y."

Le jeune homme se releva, et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'autre bout du camp. Daniel se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil au muret, maudissant avec amusement le garnement qui lui avait joué ce mauvais tour à travers les âges.

§§§

_2 jours plus tard._

"Vous pouvez me rappeler l'heure prévue de retour, Walter ?"

"17h45, mon Général."

"Ah, c'est vrai. Prévenez moi s'il y a du nouveau."

Une précision quelque peu superflue, puisque toute activation de la Porte, programmée ou non, entraînait le déclenchement d'une alarme qui résonnait dans toute la base.

Walter acquiesça promptement, et Jack repartit vers son bureau, montant les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage supérieur.

Cela faisait au moins 5 fois qu'il demandait au pauvre airman à quelle heure SG-1, SG-7, et tous les civils qui les accompagnaient devait rentrer. Walter devait le croire inattentif, ou très fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.  
Certes, P4X-792 était une planète tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible, sans la moindre trace de passage récent de Jaffas, Réplicateurs, ou autre menace potentielle. Mais aucune mission ne devait être considérée comme "banale", ou "sans risque", et ce d'autant plus quand les membres du SGC avaient la responsabilité d'un groupe important de civils.

Ça, c'était ce que la partie rationnelle de son esprit s'évertuait à lui répéter.

Quand à l'autre partie...

Et bien, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Carter, et c'était assez frustrant. Très frustrant même.

Il avait été nommé Général de Brigade il y a deux mois de cela, en remplacement du Général Hammond, parti diriger le Homeworld Command au Pentagone. Il se demandait maintenant comme George avait réussi à gérer la pression durant tant d'années. Il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que le SGC soit sous la menace d'une invasion ennemie, d'un virus alien, et, à présent, des contestations permanentes des Russes, avec qui les relations ne s'étaient guère améliorées depuis plusieurs mois.

Il avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter cette promotion. La retraite semblait une option plus qu'attrayante avant tout ce chambardement provoqué par Moscou... mais maintenant que George était parti au Pentagone... qui d'autre que lui pouvait mieux assumer la direction du SGC ? Qui d'autre pouvait faire barrage aux ambitions du NID et des politiciens véreux qui étaient aux manettes derrière l'organisation ? Maintenir le cap alors que le Programme traversait une des phases les plus importantes de son histoire ?

Personne, évidemment.

Au moins, Jack n'avait pas à gérer le problème du "secret absolu" dans lequel le Programme avait baigné durant plusieurs années, bien que de nombreuses informations fussent encore classées secret défense.

Le revers de la médaille étant qu'il ne pouvait presque plus aller faire ses courses sans être assailli d'admirateurs (et surtout d'admiratrices !) lui demandant une photo, un autographe...

Il s'était donc adapté, et se débrouillait toujours pour faire ses achats tard le soir, en sortant du travail... toujours dissimulé sous un bonnet, et changeant chaque fois de supérette pour éviter d'être "attendu" par des hordes de groupies en délire.

Il soupira et s'étira sur son fauteuil... oh, mais ce n'était pas là l'aspect le plus compliqué de sa nouvelle vie. Loin de là, même.

Car pour lui, il avait été tout simplement hors de question d'interrompre sa relation cachée avec Carter.

Il sourit en pensant à sa compagne, actuellement en train de travailler à des milliers d'années lumières de lui, sur une autre planète.

C'était étrange et émouvant à la fois, de penser à Sam comme étant "sa compagne"... il leur avait fallu plusieurs années, mais ils avaient enfin franchi le pas, et un retour en arrière était absolument inenvisageable pour tous les deux.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient donc décidé de continuer... en secret. Même Teal'c et Daniel n'étaient pas au courant, bien que Jack soupçonna parfois que le grand Jaffa se doutait de quelque chose, au vu des "levers de sourcils" assez significatifs qu'il lui adressait parfois.

Professionnellement parlant, il s'était surpris lui-même par sa capacité à ne rien laisser filtrer, et à ne pas laisser ses sentiments pour Carter interférer dans son travail, même s'il ressentait toujours un peu d'angoisse quand SG-1 ne revenait pas à l'heure prévue.

SG-1 qui, d'ailleurs, était réduite depuis deux mois à 3 membres, Carter ayant comme prévu pris la direction de l'équipe après son départ. Néanmoins, la quatrième place de l'équipe n'allait pas rester vacante très longtemps, comme en témoignaient les quelques dossiers qui s'empilaient sur son bureau. Il fallait qu'il les soumette à Carter, bien sûr, mais il avait déjà une idée quasi certaine du candidat qui allait être retenu. Ou plutôt, de la candidate...

L'alarme se mit à sonner et Jack se redressa brusquement.

C'était certainement SG-1 qui rentrait...

§§§

Sam attendit que le dernier civil ait passé la Porte, et se retourna une dernière fois pour admirer les ruines antiques. Les deux soleils couchants donnaient au paysage une teinte magnifique faisant ressortir l'architecture ciselée des temples.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation. On l'attendait de l'autre côté.

Elle se détourna de la scène et s'engouffra dans le vortex, pour en ressortir une fraction de seconde plus tard, sur Terre. Elle leva les yeux, cherchant une silhouette familière.

Il était là, en salle des commandes.

_"Air Stargate espère que vous avez passé un bon voyage sur nos lignes et vous souhaite un agréable retour sur Terre._" fit-il, à l'adresse des civils. _"SG-1 et SG-7, vous êtes attendus à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans 1h30."_

La salle de la Porte se vida rapidement de ses occupants. Sam enleva son casque et secoua ses cheveux, sentant soudain le contrecoup de cette longue mission lui retomber dessus. Cependant, _il_ était déjà sorti de la salle des machines, et elle devrait attendre encore 1h30 pour lui parler.

"Sam, vous venez ?" appela Daniel, qui attendait avec Teal'c dans le couloir adjacent.

"Tout de suite... _Professeur _Jackson !" le taquina t-elle.

"Hey ! Daniel sera suffisant pour vous." fit-il, faussement bougon.

"Je sais... Allons-y."

Ils partirent vers les vestiaires, prendre une douche plus que méritée avant le passage règlementaire à l'infirmerie.

§§§

"Nous avons donc photographié environ 85 objets dignes d'intérêt, sans compter les bâtiments eux-mêmes bien sûr. Plusieurs ont été ramenés au labo pour analyse, en collaboration avec l'Université de Colorado Springs. Enfin, dès qu'on se sera assuré qu'il n'y a aucun problème bactériologique, bien sûr..." conclut Daniel.

"Parfait. Carter, Wickers ? Rien à signaler ?" demanda O'neill.

"Rien de mon côté, mon Général." répondit Carter.

"Pareil pour SG-7, Monsieur. Les civils ont été très disciplinés !"

"Très bien. Quelqu'un a quelque chose à ajouter... non ? Bon, et bien j'attends vos rapports sur mon bureau d'ici une semaine. Rompez !"

Les quatre membres de SG-7 ainsi que Teal'c, Daniel et Sam se levèrent, près à partir.

"Ah Carter, j'ai les dossiers des candidats pour SG-1. Il faut qu'on discute de tout cela. Éventuellement tout de suite, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?" fit Jack d'un air neutre, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de l'intéressée et des autres membres de SG-1.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Teal'c et Daniel s'éloignèrent sans prêter à leurs amis plus d'attention, et Sam suivit Jack dans son bureau jouxtant la salle de briefing.

A peine eu t-elle le temps de fermer la porte qu'elle se retrouvait enlacée par les bras de Jack. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres de poser délicatement sur les siennes.

"Hmm... On avait dit pas au travail..." protesta t-elle sans conviction tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait à l'étreinte de Jack.

"Je sais... mais une semaine... c'est juste trop long !"

"C'est toi qui a envoyé SG-1 sur cette mission, il me semble..."

"Je ne pratique pas le favoritisme, Colonel Carter !" plaisanta t-il, se reculant finalement pour faire le tour de son bureau.

Sam rit de bon coeur et se recoiffa rapidement pour reprendre une contenance. Si quelqu'un toquait à la porte de la pièce, mieux valait qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idées.

Le bureau de Jack était un des rares endroit de la base qui ne soit pas surveillé par des caméras, et comme il était absolument inenvisageable que son supérieur vienne la rejoindre dans ses quartiers, leurs discussions "personnelles" avaient toujours lieu en cet endroit. Aujourd'hui était bien la première fois où il franchissait la "limite" que constituait un contact physique intime au sein même du SGC.

Mais, une semaine... c'était long...

Que dirait George s'il savait ce qui s'y passait ? s'amusa t-elle intérieurement. Bah... il ne le saurait évidemment jamais, et si de toute façon il revenait un jour y faire un tour, il aurait certainement beaucoup plus à redire sur la décoration.

Globalement, Jack n'avait pas touché à grand chose. Ses propres médailles avaient remplacé celles d'Hammond au mur, les photographies de F-16 et autres chasseurs étaient toujours en place, et le vieux Général lui avait fait don de son magnifique pygargue à tête blanche* empaillé avant de partir. Jack l'appelait la "volaille morte" et menaçait régulièrement de le refourguer à quelqu'un d'autre, mais au fond, ce cadeau de George l'avait touché, et il n'avait pas le coeur de s'en séparer.

La petite figurine d'Homer Simpson qui trônait fièrement sur le bureau constituait une touche très "O'neillienne", et ne manquait pas de faire hausser un sourcil à tous les visiteurs qui entraient dans ce bureau. Le reste de la famille Simpson était aligné sur une étagère contre la vitre donnant sur la salle de Briefing. On était fan, ou on ne l'était pas !

Sam tira une des deux chaises vers elles.

"Vous aviez des dossiers à me montrer, mon Général ?"

Ils repassèrent instantanément en mode professionnel, comme ils savaient si bien le faire, switchant du tutoiement au vouvoiement en un quart de seconde, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas le SGC.

"Exact, Colonel. J'en ai retenu trois à vrai dire. Tenez, voici le premier" fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Sam s'assit et fit un premier tour rapide du dossier.

Un jeune capitaine issu de la Delta Force. Formé à West Point, états de service excellents, deux fois récipiendaire d'une Bronze Star pour actions de bravoure, une Purple Heart pour blessure au combat en Afghanistan, capacités de tireur d'élite.

Bref, une vraie machine de guerre. Il ferait certainement un très bon élément, mais... Sam ne ressentait pas le "déclic".

Moyennement convaincue, elle reposa le dossier sur le bureau, et Jack lui tendit aussitôt le second.

Cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un lieutenant venant des Marines. Issu du rang et formé à Parris Island en Caroline du Sud, son dévouement exemplaire sur le terrain lui avait permis de passer les concours d'officier, et de faire montre de son courage et de son sens tactique en Irak, où son unité avait été déployée. Il était récipiendaire d'une Silver Star, d'une National Defense Service Medal... parmi de nombreuses autres décorations. Nul doute, cet homme était de la trempe des braves, mais là encore, et bien qu'impressionnée par le dossier, Sam ne se voyait pas recruter ce soldat dans son équipe.

Elle soupira, se demandant si le troisième et dernier dossier serait encore celui d'un soldat bardé de médailles et très méritant.

Jack sourit discrètement, amusé de voir le trouble qui agitait Sam.

"Je vois que vous n'êtes pas très convaincue, Carter... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Je ne veux pas vous influencer, mais moi, à votre place, c'est celui-ci que je choisirais...".

Intriguée, Sam prit l'ultime dossier.

Elle ouvrit le feuillet cartonné, et un sourire éclaira instantanément son visage. Elle parcouru rapidement les états de service, qu'elle connaissait en fait presque par coeur.

Formée à l'Académie de l'Air Force de Colorado Springs, ce jeune capitaine de l'USAF était également titulaire d'une thèse en astrophysique théorique, discipline qu'elle continuait d'explorer pour le compte de l'Air Force Space Command, dont dépendait le SGC. Cela ne l'avait toutefois pas totalement éloigné du terrain, puisqu'elle travaillait actuellement dans la Zone 51 à la conception et aux essais de ce qui devait devenir le futur chasseur de l'US Air Force, incorporant bien entendu les technologies extraterrestres les plus pointues maîtrisées par les Terriens.

Son dossier indiquait que sa scolarité n'avait pas été de tout repos, avec quelques problèmes de discipline à l'Académie, mais Sam ne se faisait pas de souci pour ça : une fois qu'on lui avait donné un défi à la mesure de son intelligence remarquable, la jeune femme était rentrée dans le rang et avait révélé la pleine mesure de son talent. Certes, cela ferait deux astrophysiciennes dans la même équipe, mais après tout Sam n'avait pas vocation à rester sur le terrain éternellement, et il faudrait bien que les effectifs se renouvellent un jour.

Elle reposa le dossier sur le bureau et croisa le regard de Jack.

"J'ai l'impression que vous avez fait votre choix, Colonel... je me trompe ?"

"Exact, mon Général. Ce sera le Capitaine Jennifer Hailey."

§§§

_*le pygargue à tête blanche, parfois appelé Aigle Chauve (bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un aigle...), est l'oiseau symbole des USA._

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce gros chapitre "de transition". J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas parue trop longue entre deux mises à jour, mais je n'ai guère eu le temps d'écrire ces mois-ci ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont écrit des commentaires. _

_Aussi bien "Révolutions" que "Crossing the Lines" (mon autre fic en cours) ne seront pas abandonnées en cours d'écriture. J'ai bien prévu de les terminer, mais je ne sais pas dans quel délai :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que ce chapitre vous ai plu ou non :)_

_A suivre donc..._

_BF_


End file.
